El retorno del dragon durmiente
by Sei Sekihara
Summary: Tatsumi y Esdeath se enfrentan para decidir el destino de la guerra sin embargo Tatsumi acaba siendo derrotado y congelado por toda la eternidad, mientras el tiempo pasa la prisión helada del héroe se va derritiendo hasta que este es libre en un tiempo muy distinto al suyo, lleno de nuevas aventuras y problemas.Tatsumixharem
1. Prologo

**Hola mis queridos lectores hace tiempo que no publicaba por este proyecto que se me ocurrió hace unos meses desde entonces me dedique a escribir este fanfic tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible asi que espero que lo disfruten dejen sus comentarios n_n**

**mmmm(personaje especial)**

mmmmm(**humanos)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

En un alejado y solitario horizonte se marcaba la batalla final para dos guerreros que su victoria decidiría el final o la continuación de un conflicto que decidiría el destino de su nación, uno de esos era nuestro héroe era un joven de cabello castaño algo largo y ojos verdes con una chaqueta blanca que sostenía una clase de espada, ese era Tatsumi enfrentándose al mas fuerte del imperio Esdeath, era una mujer alta con una esbelta figura con cabello largo azul al igual que sus ojos que miraban solamente a su objetivo

"Tatsumi, no tiene que ser así aun puedes abandonar todo y volver conmigo al imperio y podremos estar juntos por siempre" trataba de convencer al castaño

"No, yo estoy decido acabar con el imperio...aunque tenga que matarte para lograrlo, !no permitiré que mas gente muera en este conflicto Esdeath¡" respondió ya con Incursio puesta y con su lanza , **Nauntöte** lista para pelear mientras la general se llenaba de tristeza con su respuesta

"Que así sea Tatsumi esta sera...la ultima vez que nos veamos" dijo sacando su rapier lanzándose contra Tatsumi

**Rato después**

Si uno pudiese observar el paisaje, pudiéramos ver la gran destrucción causada por su batalla y en medio de esa destrucción se encontraban dos personas,Tatsumi que estaba jadeando de cansancio y una Incursio completamente destrozada y restos de hielo en su brazo izquierdo frente a una Esdeath herida con varios cortes en el cuerpo

"Tatsumi...¿aun quieres pelear?" preguntaba a su amado mientras el joven se volvía a levantar

*jadeo* No *jadeo* me rendiré*jadeo* hay gente que me espera y no regresare hasta que te derrote" respondía con decisión, poniéndose de pie mientras sangraba

"Que así sea" Esdeath se puso en un pose con su rapier

"(Este ataque no lo he perfeccionado pero, no me queda otra opción)" pensaba Tatsumi mientras se ponía posición para lanzar su lanza que emanaba un brillo rojo

"**Hakai-teki yukake** (Quebrantador de amaneceres)" Nauntöte salio volando a una gran velocidad directo hacia Esdeath quien esperaba el ataque

"**P****oint Nullpunkt**(Punto cero)" Hizo un ataque de frente y salio una gran cantidad de hielo chocando contra la lanza de Tatsumi que cedió ante el ataque de Esdeath y como resultado del ataque Tatsumi sale volando unos metros ,ya sin energías, Tatsumi se trata de levantar mientras Esdeath se le acerca

"Ya termino Tatsumi"

"No puedo...perder" se decía así mismo

"Ya se acabo mi amado Tatsumi" dijo Esdeath mientras lo besaba en los labios y notaba que se empezaban a congelar sus piernas

"Esdeath... ¡que demonios me estas haciendo!" dijo haciendo un vano esfuerzo por moverse

"Esta es la mejor manera Tatsumi, tal vez mueras o tal vez no pero al menos no sufrirás a diferencia de tus compañeros revolucionarios" dijo Esdeath ya dándole la vuelta

"¡Esdeath!, ¡no te atrevas tocarlos me oíste no lo permitiré! ¡Esdeath!" gritaba ya el congelado Tatsumi dentro de una gran esfera

"Adiós Tatsumi" se despedía Esdeath con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo

**Muchos años mas tarde...**

El tiempo en el mundo seguia corriendo,pero para Tatsumi no pasaba nada,nuestro joven héroe se encontraba tirado en el suelo del lugar que había despertado

"Donde...donde estoy" se preguntaba el joven mirando a su alrededor buscando una respuesta viendo a Incursio tirada

"Incursio" decía mientras se acercaba a el lentamente para agarrarlo pero cuando la toco oyó una voz

"**_Ya era hora que despertaras mocoso_**" decía con molestia la voz misteriosa

"¿¡Qui-Quien rayos eres?!" preguntaba Tatsumi

"**_No es obvio soy Incursio,Tatsumi"_** respondió el dragón

"Pero tu no estas muerto"

_**"Que grosero se nota que le hiciste caso a la explicación de Bulat,mi carne sigue viva, idiota"**_

"Oye vas pagar por eso...espera que paso con Esdeath y los otros"

_**"No te diste cuenta ¿verdad?"**_

"¿Darme cuenta de que?"

_**"Han pasado mas de cien años desde que te congelaron, la guerra termino, tus amigos murieron y ahora mismo estas muy lejos de tu época Tatsumi"**_le revelo a Tatsumi dejándolo paralizado

"Ellos... murieron...no ... ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" grito Tatsumi golpeando el suelo con toda su fuerza

"Maldición, yo quería verlos de nuevo ,quería casarme con Main, quería cocinar con Akame, quería estar con Nee san(Leone), quería ver un nuevo mundo con ellos y ahora no puedo hacerlo"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

_**"Tal vez no lo hagas pero...tu aun estas vivo tienes una nueva oportunidad para vivir en este tiempo y te recomiendo que no la desperdicies" **_le dijo Incursio

"Tienes razón...Incursio tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, no la desperdiciare" dijo con decisión quitándose algunas lagrimas del rostro

_**"Pero antes de que salgas te sugiero averigües mas de este tiempo"**_

"¿A que te refieres?"

_**"Bakayaro crees que el tiempo no ha cambiado nada"**_

"Cierto, pero como haré, no conozco a nadieque me enseñe"

_**"Bueno yo podría enseñarte por lo menos lo básico de este tiempo"**_

"¿Tu puedes hacer eso?"

_**"Por supuesto idiota a diferencia de ti, yo no estuve congelado por lo tanto puedo mas o menos enseñarte como ha progresado la humanidad todos estos años" **_

dijo la armadura haciendo sonreír al joven

"Eres el mejor Incursio esperando que yo despertara estuviste recolectando información" dijo abrazando al dragón en su forma sellada

_**"Oe oe tan poco te pongas tan sentimental ,ahora pon tu cabeza cerca mi forma sellada"**_ Explico Incursio mientras Tatsumi hacia lo que le decía.

De repente miles de imágenes e información llegaban al cerebro de Tatsumi, el joven empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza por la gran cantidad de información que le llegaba a la mente

_**"Listo, eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar de los acontecimientos que han ocurridos en tu ausencia"le dijo Incursio**_

"Para estar muchos años aquí eso ha sido bastante información, entonces estamos en un país llamado Japón ¿no?"

_**"Si así es,lo que podemos hacer ahora es conseguir una residencia y dinero obviamente"**_

"Supongo que podría a donde un coleccionista y darle estas monedas a cambio de dinero, después de todo son antiguas así que supongo que valdrán de algo" dijo Tatsumi recogiendo a Incursio y salir de ese lugar

**Después de un rato**

Tatsumi estaba caminando con ropa diferente a la que tenia antes ahora tenia una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra por debajo y llevaba unos jeans azules

"Quien diría que nos darían tanto por esas monedas, ¿verdad? Incursio" le dijo con una sonrisa a su compañero

"Si me sorprende que nos hayan dado tanto y nos sobro después de comprar tantas cosas, ahora ¿donde dijiste que esta la casa Tatsumi? "Según el señor que me vendió la casa...deberíamos estar cerca y las cosas ya deberían estar en la casa, oh mira ahí esta" dijo señalando su casa que tenia dos pisos "Es grande y solo para nosotros dos amigo"

_**"Si los muebles ya deberían estar adentro pero cambiando de tema consideraste a lo de ir a la Academia Kuoh"**_

"Si, lo mejor para mi es ir a esa academia para aprender algo nuevo y para no levantar sospechas tendré que inscribirme dentro de unos días"

_**"Supongo, que te parece si entramos"**_dijo Incursio

**Dos semanas después**

Tatsumi se inscribió en la Academia Kuoh para aprender mas de este mundo y comenzar su nueva oportunidad de vida a penas entro se encontró con dos pervertidos un era Matsuda y el otro Motohama que los vio espiando el vestidor de las chicas lo cual le recordó a Lubbock y se hizo amigo de ellos rápidamente Tatsumi no se involucraba mucho en sus actos pervertidos ya que con Incursio podía ver a una chica cambiándose cuando el quisiera.

Tatsumi según lo ha oído parece un estudiante promedio lo cual esta bien para alguien que ha estado congelado mas 100 años, un día en la tarde saliendo de la escuela,Tatsumi caminaba de forma tranquila cuando se encuentra con una chica de cabello negro y ojos carmesí dejando al joven en shock era alguien muy parecido a...Akame

"No puede ser posible era alguien parecida a... Akame" dijo el joven aun paralizado

"Vamonos Akame" salia una rubia con grandes pechos era otra chica parecida a Leone

"No puede ser posible..." tropesandose atrayendo la atención de ellas

"Oye ¿estas bien?" pregunto la rubia

"S-si estoy bien gracias"dijo levantándose y retirarse del lugar

**Ya lejos de la escuela**

Apoyado en la pared Tatsumi jadeaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver

"¡Incursio!"grito Tatsumi

_**"¿Que ocurre Tatsumi?"**_

"Las vi...Akame y Leone estaban en la escuela..."

_**"Imposible...a menos de que hallan reencarnado, Tatsumi calmate eso es normal en los humanos"**_

_**"**_Cierto...pero no me esperaba encontrarlas aquí, mejor voy a casa antes de que ocurra otra cosa

"Disculpa ¿Tatsumi kun?" dijo una pelinegra detrás del joven

"¿Ah? ¿Quien eres?"

"Amano Yuuma y quiero invitarte a una cita"

"¿¡En serio!? Pero ni siquiera te conozco no es que me niegue pero..."

"Es que he visto a Tatsumi kun este tiempo solo y quise invitarlo a salir"dijo con una sonrisa

"Supongo que puedo salir contigo Yuuma chan ¿tal vez el sábado en el centro?" le dijo Tatsumi a Yuuma

"Si, nos vemos el sábado Tatsumi kun"se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Incursio, te llevare conmigo el sábado solo por prevención"

_**"De acuerdo yo también sorprendí al ver que una chica como ella te invitara a salir, tal vez tiene problemas de la vista" **_bromeaba Incursio

"Incursio...ya veras luego lo que te haré"dijo Tatsumi con una vena marcada en la frente

Tatsumi estaba de camino a su casa cuando se encuentra con "Akame" en el camino a su casa

"¿Akame?" dijo en voz alta y esta lo escucho

"Oh es el chico que se callo torpemente y salio corriendo"dijo la chica sin mostrar otra expresión

"Je je disculpa por eso es que tenia algo de prisa, dejame presentarme soy Tatsumi" dijo estrechando su mano

"Bien Tatsumi, ¿que haces por aquí?, acaso... me estas acosando" dijo escondiéndose detrás de un poste

"¡Por supuesto que no! mi casa es la que esta al frente" dijo señalando su casa

"Oh eso tiene sentido también significa que somos vecinos" dijo señalando su casa

"Pero no te había visto salir en estas dos semanas que he salido a la escuela"

"Estaba enferma y mi hermana se tuvo que quedar a cuidarme" le explico

"¿Tienes una hermana?" dijo en tono de pregunta con mal presentimiento

"Si se llama Kurome y esta detrás tuyo" dijo señalando a la joven de cabello negro y Tatsumi asustado se hace a un lado

"¡Desde cuando estas ahí!" dijo asustado

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo" dijo comiendo un dulce de su bolsa

"Bueno al parecer vamos a ser vecinos así que espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo inclinándose

"Si igual vamos onee chan" dijo Kurome caminando hacia la puerta de su casa

"Nos vemos luego Tatsumi" dijo Akame despidiéndose de su vecino y entrando a la casa con su hermana

"Uff eso estuvo cerca"dijo quitándose el sudor en la frente dentro su casa

_**"jajaja te pusiste nervioso con una chica no te había visto tan nervioso desde que Esdeath te llevo a su cuarto ja ja ja"**_se reía a carcajadas Incursio

"Silencio Incursio, estaba nervioso por que apareció Kurome de la nada"

_**"Bueno ahora que harás con tu cita del sábado"**_

"Mañana es viernes ¿no? Entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema si planifico unas cosas de ultimo momento"

_**"Vas a llevar a una dama a una cita incluso yo, un dragón entiende que hay que planificarlo bien"**_

"De acuerdo, ya mañana veré a que lugar iremos por ahora vamos a seguir entrenando quieres"

_**"¿De nuevo? Hemos entrenado todo este tiempo, no deberías darte un descanso"**_

"Lo haré el fin de semana ahora sigamos entrenando" dijo dirigiéndose al patio trasero de su casa poniéndose Incursio

**Al día siguiente en la tarde**

Tatsumi salia de la escuela rumbo al centro de la ciudad cuando se encuentra con dos chicas una de esas era la que se parecía Leone y otra tenia una hermosa figura con el cabello y ojos color morado era una parecida a Schere, Tatsumi trataba de ocultar sus emociones para no llamar la atención y siguió caminando cuando alguien le toca el hombro

"Oye tu eres el chico que vive cerca de Akame ¿no?" dijo la rubia

"Si , no es que me moleste pero tienes un asunto conmigo"

"Ah si tu eres Tatsumi ¿no?"

"Si correcto"

"Te importaría si ayudas a la chica de allá con sus estudios"dijo señalando a la joven de cabello morado

"Si no tengo ningún problema pero ¿porque?"

"Es que ella es algo torpe" dijo Leone susurrando

"(Parece que eso es de familia)" pensó Tatsumi con una gota en la cabeza

"Cuento contigo Tatsumi"dijo la joven

"De acuerdo puede ser el domingo mañana ya tengo planes y hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer así que nos vemos el domingo Schere"

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"pregunto la joven

"Ah bueno estudiamos en la misma clase ¿no? Debo saber como te llamas" respondió evitando entrar en detalles

"Por cierto Tatsumi a ¿donde te diriges?" pregunta Leone

"Voy al centro a ver unas cosas"

"Dejame acompañarte" dijo agarrándolo del brazo repentinamente

"Dejalo así, tienes que llevarme como si fuera una cita"dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Tatsumi

"De-de acuerdo vamos, hasta luego Schere"dijo el joven despidiéndose

"Adiós Tatsumi" se despedía

**Ya en el centro**

Leone seguía agarrada de Tatsumi como si fueran pareja cosa que le apenaba un poco a Tatsumi, fueron a varias tiendas y después de eso descansaron en una pequeña fuente

"¿Oye Tatsumi para que viniste al centro? no te vi comprar nada o preguntar algo a las personas

"Estaba planeando una cita que tengo el sábado" dijo el pelicastaño

"Oh Tatsumi no sabia que tenias novia"

"N- no te equivocas solo es una chica que me acabo de conocer y me quiso invitar a salir"dijo aclarando el malentendido

"Ya veo, que bien espero que tengan buena cita" dijo

"Ya te dije no se si sera mi novia,nee san"dijo sin pensar lo que dijo final llamando la atención de la rubia

"¿Nee san? Supongo que me puedes llamar así Tatsumi"dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al joven

"Nos vemos luego Tatsumi" dijo despidiéndose

_"**Oye regresa ****al mundo de los vivos****"**_ lo llamaba Incursio

"Ah me beso... Leone, que extraño"

_**"Que raro creía que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera"**_

"No creas estoy avergonzado por dentro" dijo ligeramente sonrojado

_**"Me lo imagine" **_

"Bueno volvamos a casa Incursio "

_**"Si"**_

Incursio y Tatsumi vuelven a casa solo para comer y descansar para el día que les seguia, la primera cita de Tatsumi o eso el creía.

Era de mediodía el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y ahí estaba Tatsumi vestido con una camisa blanca con pantalones color negro esperando a su cita corriendo a lo lejos estaba Yuuma con una clase de vestido color lila y un bolso

"Hola Tatsumi kun ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

"No tranquila acabo de llegar" dijo mientras Incursio le decía en la mente_**(Literalmente, te levantaste tarde porque te quedaste hasta tarde entrenando como loco olvidando la cit**__**a**__** de Yuuma ¬¬) dijo Incursio con esa mirada**_

"Bueno comencemos nuestra cita Tatsumi kun" dijo Yuuma agarrándolo de la mano

Fue una cita normal,Tatsumi y Yuuma prácticamente le dieron la vuelta al centro yendo a tiendas de ropa y de comida terminando en la plaza donde se quedo hablando con Leone el día, al igual que ayer esta estaba vaciá solamente quedaban ellos en ese lugar

"Oye Tatsumi kun ¿podría pedirte un favor?

"Claro dime cual es"

"¿Podrías morir?" dijo lanzando su lanza de luz al igual que sus alas

"No lo creo...Yuuma" dijo con frialdad esquivando con tranquilidad el ataque

"¿¡Como!? Eres un humano no podrías haberlo esquivado"

"Lamentablemente para ti, no soy un humano normal ademas, ya he enfrentado a alguien con alas...ahora Incursio"dijo poniéndose su armadura

"¿¡Una sacred gear?!" dijo impactada

"¿Sacred gear? Así es como la llaman ustedes pero a esto yo lo llamo Teigu y te derrotare con ella" dijo ya detrás suyo

Reinare trata de contraatacar pero Tatsumi desaparece de nuevo y la estrella contra el suelo

"Tu nombre" dijo Tatsumi

"¿Eh?"

"No voy asesinarte, solo quiero saber tu nombre"

"Raynare" respondió

"Raynare que nombre tan interesante" dijo soltándola

"Y se supone que eres un ¿cuervo o algo así?" dijo Tatsumi

"Me ves cara de pájaro o que!, ¡soy un ángel caído idiota!

" Como sea Raynare la próxima ves que te vea te juro que te asesinare" dijo el joven con la armadura desapareciendo de la nada

Ya de regreso a casa

"¿Que rayos fue eso Incursio?"

"_**Tal y como ella dijo era un ángel caído me sorprende que lo hayas derrotado fácilmente Tatsumi"**_

"La tome por sorpresa así que ese no era todo su poder ademas no quería que viera mis habilidades para que no supiera que hacer la próxima"

"_**Fue una buena estrategia, pero dudo que la próxima vez venga sola así que ten cuidado"**_

"Hablando de cuidado porque no sales de ahí, he sentido tu presencia desde la plaza"le dijo a alguien oculto en las sombras

"Ara ara parece que falle" dijo la sombra que salia mostrando su ser, era una joven con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, tenia el cabello negro atado y ojos rojos sin mencionar su hermosa figura con sus grande pechos (sabroso :v)

"¿Como supiste que estaba siguiéndote?" pregunta la joven

"Después de lo que viste preguntas eso, sentí tu presencia desde que empece a pelear con Raynare he sentido tu presencia pero no la considere peligrosa"

"Eres muy interesante Tatsumi kun"

"Al parecer sabes mi nombre, ¿puedes decirme el tuyo?"

"Himemija Akeno de 3er año"

"Oh tu eres una de las que siempre hablan en la escuela una de las Onee samas, ¿pero porque me seguirías?" menciono Tatsumi

"Estaba siguiendo a ese ángel caído para detenerlo ya que este es territorio de mi ama"dijo Akeno

"¿Ama? Bueno ya no te tienes que preocupar porque ya la derrote así que pueden estar mas tranquilas"

"Mi otro objetivo era seguirte, Tatsumi kun"

"¿A mi? ¿Por que?

"Ve el lunes después de clases al club de ocultismo y te daré los detalles

"De acuerdo, solo me seguiste el día de hoy ¿verdad?"

"Eh... si claro" dijo Akeno mirando a otro lado

"¡Me estuviste siguiendo todo este tiempo!" dijo gritando Tatsumi

"Nos vemos el lunes Tatsumi kun" dijo Akeno desapareciendo en un circulo mágico

"Ya se fue... este día cada vez esta mas raro primero Raynare y ahora esto lo que me faltara es que tenga Akame y a Leone dentro de mi casa" dijo Tatsumi ya en la entrada de su casa

"Hola Tatsumi" dijo Leone sentada en el sofá al lado de Akame

"¡¿Que rayos?, ¿como entraron?!"

"Por la ventana, por donde mas crees que entraríamos"dijo Leone

"¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!"grito Tatsumi

"¿Me refiero que hacen aquí?"

"Ah eso Sheele viene mañana ¿no? Quería ver en persona como iba ser tu lección"dijo Leone con un rostro algo erótico

"Yo solo la seguí"dijo con una cara de poker

"*suspiro*y tienen planeado quedarse en mi casa ¿verdad?"suspiraba Tatsumi derrotado

"Correcto tal y como esperaba de mi kouhai eres muy listo,aunque estas accediendo muy rápido"dijo Leone

"De nada sirve discutir con ustedes hay dos habitaciones ustedes deciden en cual quedarse"dijo Tatsumi subiendo las escaleras en dirección en su habitación

Tatsumi cansado y pensativo se fue a la cama a descansar de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día o eso es lo que pensaba

**Al día siguiente**

Tatsumi recibiendo los rayos del sol de otro día del fin de semana,mientras se restregaba los ojos para despertarse sintió algo extraño en su mano cuando se iba apoyar en la cama

"(Esto podría ser...)" pensaba lo peor el castaño

Cuando quita las sabanas lo que se encuentra es el cuerpo de una Leone con una pijama que no le cubría mucho, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, por un momento Tatsumi se quedo mirando a Leone sonrojado pero al segundo boto un chorro de sangre por la nariz

"Mmm...Buenos días Tatsumi"dijo medio dormida

"¡¿Porque estas en mi cama Nee san?!"

"Porque me sentía sola y quise venir a dormir contigo" dijo con u poco de sonrojo

"Pero si solo nos conocemos desde hace poco" dijo Tatsumi

"Por alguna razón yo siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo"dijo eso impactando a Tatsumi

"En serio...yo también siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo nee san,bueno bajemos a desayunar"dijo Tatsumi saliendo del cuarto,dirigiéndose a la cocina, ya despierta se topo con Akame cocinando el desayuno

"Buenos días Tatsumi ya el desayuno va estar listo"le aviso a Tatsumi

"Oh ok gracias Akame"

"Bueno yo iré a buscar a Shelee"dijo Tatsumi

"No te preocupes por eso le dije a Kurome que la fuera a buscar ya debería estar aquí pronto" le aviso Akame

"Bueno, gracias Akame"

"No te preocupes por eso, siéntate a desayunar mientras esperas"dijo sirviendo el desayuno

"De acuerdo"

En ese momento Leone se sentó a desayunar con ellos ,degustando cada bocado de ese desayuno,Tatsumi recordaba lo bien que cocinaba Akame y al parecer no importa cuanto tiempo pase eso no iba cambiar nunca.

Ya al medio día...

Shelee había llegado junto a Kurome para estudiar junto con Tatsumi

"Ya llegue onee chan" aviso Kurome

"Bienvenida a casa Kurome"responde Akame

"Oye esta es mi casa"dice Tatsumi

"Hola Tatsumi" saludo Schelee

"Bueno vayamos a la sala para estudiar"

Ambos se dirigen a la sala mientras los demás salieron hacer unas comprar en centro,Tatsumi se quedo estudiado un rato con Schelee

"Aquí cambias V hacia el otro lado y así despejas K" explicaba Tatsumi

"Oh tenes razón, Tatsumi eres muy bueno en esto" Lo alagaba Schelee

"Jeje, solo presto mucha atención en clase mas nada" dijo rascándose la mejilla

"Tatsumi, ¿de donde vienes?"preguntaba de repente

"¿Yo? Bueno, vengo de un lugar muy lejano que estaba en guerra mientras vivía ahí" respondió con algo de tristeza

"Oh perdón por preguntar"dijo ajustándose los lentes

"No te preocupes Schelee, soy un libro abierto siempre te ayudare o a cualquiera de ustedes"dijo de la nada Tatsumi sorprendiendo a Schelee por un momento

"Gracias Tatsumi"dijo con una sonrisa

Al rato Tatsumi acompaña a Schelee hasta su casa como un caballero, de regreso se va por la plaza donde había peleado con Raynare el día anterior esperaba que se encontrara vacía pero...había una mujer,alguien que nunca se espero ver...Esdeath, vestida con una blusa color blanca y pantalones negros veía la fuente tranquilamente.

En ese momento Tatsumi se quedo impactado, pero recordó que de seguro era una reencarnación de ella así que no podría recordarlo o eso creía

Tatsumi continua su camino tranquilo hasta que paso enfrente la joven de cabello azul

"Tatsumi"lo llamaba y este voltea lentamente

"No sabes cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando" dijo parándose del banco donde estaba sentada acercándose al joven

"Tu...no puedes ser Esdeath la original...¡es imposible!"dijo retrocediendo

"Para un humano si,pero para un demonio no"dijo sacando su estoque para atacar a Tatsumi

"No escaparas de la muerte esta vez, Tatsumi"

"Yo no permitiré que destruyas esta nueva oportunidad Esdeath esta vez...¡TE DERROTARE, INCURSIO!" gritaba el nombre de su armadura para preparase para el combate

Tatsumi con Nauntöte se lanza contra Esdeath intercambiaban ataques rápidos con armas de filo

"Parece que has mejorado Tatsumi"dijo Esdeath

"Pero aun te falta mucho para ganar"dijo esquivando y se acerca haciendo una una gran arma de hielo y saca volando a Tatsumi quedando apoyado sobre un árbol mientras ella se acercaba

"Se acabo Tatsumi" dijo

"¿Porque?...¡Porque quieres arruinar mi vida!, ¡esto ya no tienes que pelear contra mi,¡la guerra termino!"

"Esto no es por la guerra, dijiste que no podías ser mio... entonces no seras de nadie"dijo clavando el estoque en el estomago de Tatsumi

"Adiós para siempre Tatsumi" dijo mientras desaparecía de lugar

"Maldición...yo no pude aprovechar esta oportunidad...si fuera mas fuerte yo...lo lograre terminar esto...de una vez por todas aunque deba dar mi alma al mismo Satan para tener otra oportunidad"dijo con su ultimo aliento Tatsumi

"Espero que no te arrepientas luego de tus palabras Tatsumi"dijo una joven pelirroja

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado si quieren darme sus ideas siempre estaré atento<strong>

**Sei Sekihara**


	2. Capitulo 1:Mi nuevo ser

**Capítulo I: Mi nuevo ser...**

Todo estaba en oscuro y no se podía ver más nada que recuerdos del pasado, mi cuerpo se sentía vació y poco a poco se oscurecía más...lo último que pude ver unos cabellos carmesí.

**(POV de Tatsumi termina)**

El día siguiente emanaba rayos del sol en su máximo esplendor diciendo que iba ser un buen día (aunque fuera lunes), sigamos con el tema, nuestro héroe se encontraba en la cama sin ropa durmiendo con un rostro de terror, cuando despierta.

- Ahh… qué clase de sueño fue ese- dijo mientras se tapaba un ojo con su mano derecha y se da cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Espera un momento...eso no fue un sueño, eso ocurrió ayer… ¿entonces porque sigo vivo?- se murmuraba así mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama cuando nota que hay otra persona

-Leone eres tu otra vez cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te… - se detuvo al ver quien era la persona debajo de las sabanas, era una mujer, una adolescente para ser precisos, cerca de la edad de Tatsumi, de piel blanca, cabello carmesí y una hermosa figura digna de su belleza, después de detallar todo esto Tatsumi empezó a sangrar.

-Mmm... ya es de mañana - decía la joven estirándose

-¡Quién demonios e-eres tú y que haces en mi cama! -Dijo el castaño nervioso

-Buenos días Tatsumi-kun-

-Ah buenos día… ¡ningún buenos días, responde a mi pregunta!-

-Bueno yo soy Rias Gremory y soy un demonio - dijo la joven

-¿Otro más? ¿Cuantas veces deberé lidiar con esto? – pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ah ¿de verdad me crees?- dijo con duda

-Ya lidie con un ángel caído y mi peor enemiga/amante ayer, no necesito más pruebas de que lo que dices es cierto- dijo con seriedad

-En todo caso porque no me dices que haces aquí-

-Bueno, estaba recuperando tus heridas después de lo de ayer-

-¿Lo de ayer? Pero estoy curado perfectamente-

-Eso es porque tú ya no eres humano-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo que me refiero es que ayer moriste como humano y hoy renaciste como demonio- le respondió Rias

-... -Tatsumi se quedó callado

-Solo tengo una simple pregunta, Rias- la llama por su nombre en tono frio

-¿Esdeath es un demonio?- pregunta

-Sí, Esdeath sama es uno de los demonios más importante del inframundo-

-Ya veo...supongo que tú debes ser la persona que envió a Akeno, así que me vas a dar los detalles cuando lleguemos a la escuela- dijo colocándose su ropa escolar sin mostrar ni un ápice de vergüenza.

-Ok... Supongo que nos veremos allá así que hasta luego- Rias desaparece en el círculo mágico, dejando a Tatsumi solo con Incursio

-Incursio- llama a su amigo

_**-Dime Tatsumi-**_

-¿Se puede matar a un demonio?- Le preguntaba a Incursio mientras este quedaba impresionado por su pregunta

_**-Si se puede, estas molesto ¿no?, Tatsumi- menciono más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.**_

-Si... Incursio si alguien quien sea vuelve a tocar a uno de ellos. Lo asesinare, lo haré sufrir cada segundo de su vida eso, te lo juro- dijo con los ojos de llenos de ira y por un momento se podría decir que mostró los ojos de Incursio

_**-"Este chico sabe lo que dice, ahora que ya no es humano, los limites que tenía ya no existen, por fin obtendrá su máximo potencial"- **_pensaba Incursio mientras él y Tatsumi salían del cuarto

Después de un desayuno con Akame y Leone estos se van tranquilos a la escuela

-Tatsumi a qué hora llegaste por eso no pude acostarme contigo digo estaba preocupada- dijo Leone tratando de ocultar la verdad

-No recuerdo la hora pero de seguro era tarde, lamento haberlas preocupado- dijo Tatsumi llamando la atención de las dos

-Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos por eso me tarde tanto-

-¿Asuntos?- Cuestiono Akame

-Si con un viejo conocido, si ven a alguien sospechoso no duden en huir de él y buscarme me oyeron-

-¿Porque dices eso de repente Tatsumi?- Preguntaba Akame

-¿No es obvio?, porque ustedes me preocupan- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojaran ligeramente

-Ohhh Tatsumi, a veces eres tan adorable -dijo aplastándolo con su pechos

-Nee-san suéltame me quedo sin aire- dijo Tatsumi con el rostro azul

-Leone creo que dejo de respirar- dijo Akame poniendo una cara al estilo poker

-¡Oh no Tatsumi!- Leone empezó a sacudir al joven inconsciente

Después de recuperarse del "ataque de Leone" ,llegaron a la escuela y cada uno se fue a su respectivo año, donde un examen sorpresa los esperaba (típico de los lunes :v) después de salir del examen, Tatsumi se dirigió a la sede del club de investigación de lo oculto a ver qué era lo que Rias tenía planeado decirle, era una casa de dos pisos, antigua y para algunos podría ser considerada algo terrorífica, pero Tatsumi no le hizo caso y se adentró en aquella casa, después de subir las escaleras encontró muebles de primera calidad y el lugar estaba muy limpio, ahí se encontraba TōjōKoneko, 1er año y la mascota de la academia, Yuuto Kiba, el caballero blanco de las damas y Akeno Himejima, (me equivoque en el capítulo anterior, lo sé, soy una vergüenza T_T)ellos estaban en la habitación esperando a alguien y ese "alguien" era Tatsumi.

-Buenas tardes Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Kiba- dijo Tatsumi con mirada seria

-Hola Tatsumi-senpai- saludo Koneko tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado

-Además de Akeno-san supongo que ustedes dos trabajan con Rias ¿no?-

-Está en lo correcto Tatsumi-kun, nosotros también somos demonios trabajamos para Buchou- le explico Kiba

"Ya veo, y ¿qué es lo que querían explicarme?- Pregunto Tatsumi a Rias, quien en esos momentos estaba saliendo de una habitación

-Las condiciones de convertirte en un demonio por supuesto- respondió Rias

-¿Condiciones?-

-Sí, condiciones, a partir de hoy serás mi sirviente Tatsumi- dijo Rias

-¿Porque?-

-Porque si un demonio de clase alta te revive, se convierten en sirvientes, ya sean demonios reencarnados o no-

-Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender algo, porque debería obedecerte- decía Tatsumi con una mirada fija y seria hacia Rias

-Eso porque...-

-Solamente tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Las vieron ¿no? Esas tres chicas… si me pasa algo protéjanlas por favor- dijo Tatsumi llamando su atención

-Sé que pueden ser tus amigas pero, ¿porque te importan tanto?- Preguntaba Rias

-Ellas me recuerdan a mis amigas de cuando estaba en la guerra- dijo Tatsumi con la mirada ensombrecida

-¿Guerra? ¿A qué te refieres? No ha habido guerras entre humanos recientemente-

-¿Quien dijo que era reciente? La razón por la que conozco a Esdeath y por la que me mato es que nos conocimos hace 500 años atrás en la guerra contra su imperio- detallo Tatsumi impactando a los presentes

-Por eso hablabas de ella como si la conocieras- dijo Rias

-Sí, Esdeath me había congelado, hace dos semanas logre despertar o mejor dicho el hielo se derritió, por eso no he envejecido-

-Tienes razón, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no te mato antes-

-Eso es porque desde ese entonces y hasta ahora Esdeath ha estado enamorada de mi- comento rascándose la mejilla

-Espera, ¿tú eres ese joven guerrero del que Esdeath-san siempre habla?- dijo Rias

-Ella ha hablado de mí...-dijo Tatsumi con una gota en la cabeza

-Como sea. Esa es mi condición, si la aceptas seré tu sirviente -dijo Tatsumi

-Supongo que podemos protegerlas en cualquier caso-

-Muchas gracias Rias Gremory- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Bueno Tatsumi ahora que aceptaste ser mi sirviente déjame explicarte como se ordenan-

-¿Cómo se ordenan?-

-Sí, los sirvientes son como las piezas del ajedrez. Mira, Akeno es la reina, Koneko es la Torre, Kiba el caballo y yo el Rey-

-¿Y qué pieza soy yo?-

-Tú eres el peón o mejor dicho los 8 peones- dijo Rias

-Espera... soy una carnada- dijo Tatsumi

-No te consideres débil o una carnada Tatsumi, según lo que me dijo Akeno pudiste derrotar a Raynare con facilidad-

-Bueno… yo...-Tatsumi no hallaba que decir y lo único que podía atinar a hacer era rascarse la cabeza

_**-No lo felicites si no se va acostumbrar- dijo Incursio**_

"¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntaba Rias

-Ese fue Incursio, mi Teigu, como le dicen ustedes sacred gear aunque no sé porque los llaman así-

-Tatsumi, un sacred gear es un poder otorgado por el Dios de la Biblia, todos nacen con uno y eso incluye a Incursio-

-Ah de acuerdo, pero entonces Incursio no es un sacred gear, yo lo obtuve de mi mentor además que Incursio está sellado en esta espada- decía Tatsumi mientras enseñaba la forma sellada de Incursio

-Pero eso significa que aún no tienes tu sacred gear-

-Cierto, ¿cómo lo desbloqueo?-

-Es sencillo, solo imagínate a la persona más fuerte que conozcas y ponte en una pose que el pondría-

-De acuerdo- se puso en posición de liberar a Incursio como lo hizo con Bulat

-Ahora di algo que el diría y enfoca todas tus fuerzas en ellos-

-Ok- Tatsumi cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y liberar su poder

-¡INCURSIO!- con ese grito libera toda su energía como el de los Gremory la presión que hacia Tatsumi era tan poderosa que podía superar algunos de los presentes en poder, en su brazo emanaba un brillo verde que del salió un guantelete rojo con detalles amarillos y una joya verde incrustada en donde estaba la palma de su mano

-Wow, increíble tengo un guantelete. Mira Incursio tengo un guantelete y se ve genial, ¿no lo crees así?- decía con una actitud infantil a sus compañeros

_**-Si tuviera brazos te golpearía para que actuaras un poco más maduro Tatsumi- dijo Incursio**_

-Bueno, ¿qué nombre tiene este sacred gear Rias?-

-No puede ser, es el Boosted Gear, el brazo del dragón rojo- dijo con Rias impresionada

_**-Espera, ¿dijiste dragón rojo? ¡Mierda, Tatsumi quítate ese guantelete, me va a matar! -Decía Incursio asustado**_

-¿Quién te va a matar?-

**-Yo quien más va ser- hablaba el guantelete**

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Tatsumi

**-Lo acaban de decir ya ¿no? Soy el dragón rojo Draig y el que está asustado debe ser Incursio ¿no?** **Ese idiota desaparece del mundo 500 años y luego reaparece en el mismo portador que tengo yo-**

-Bueno mucho gusto Draig, soy Tatsumi y espero que nos llevemos bien-

**-Yo igual compañero, ahora me voy a dormir tengo sueño, luego hablare contigo Incursio -dijo haciendo que Incursio sintiera un gran escalofrió**

-Bueno yo mejor me voy, de seguro Leone y Akame me están esperando-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, ¿pero a que te refieres con esperando?-

-Bueno Akame vive al frente de mi casa pero casi siempre se queda en la mía y Leone siempre está ahí esperándome en mi casa- dijo con total normalidad

-En resumen dos chicas viven contigo, un hombre -dijo Akeno

-Si pero no les haré algo pervertido se lo prometí a Incursio- dijo con el puño en el corazón

_**-De que estás hablando si el otro día querías cogerte a L- Tatsumi callaba a la Teigu para que no descubrieran su plan digo la mentira de Incursio**_

-¡Bueno confió en ti Tatsumi- decía Rias dando un suspiro

Después de eso Tatsumi se despide y se va a su casa por el camino de la fuente (el lugar de los problemas), cuando de repente un hombre con una gabardina caqui aparece

-Oye chico no deberías estar con tu ama- dice aquel hombre

-¿Con mi ama?- fingía Tatsumi

-No mientas siento la presencia de un demonio y ese debes ser tú- dijo señalándolo

-Pero podemos acabarlo rápido sin dolor o lento y doloroso- dijo sacando su lanza de luz

-Tú debes ser como Raynare, un ángel caído bueno no importa porque el único que caerá eres tú- respondió ante la amenaza Tatsumi con Incursio en su mano

-Espera como conoces a Raynare sama- dijo el hombre

-¿Conocerla?, la derrote con facilidad y al juzgar como la llamas debes trabajar para ella así que supongo que eres más débil que ella"

-En eso no te equivocas pero... yo no vine solo- dijo mientras salían dos figuras de las sombras

-No importa igual perderán, Incursio- dijo haciendo presente la armadura

Los tres ángeles caídos tenían sus lanzas preparadas a matar, Tatsumi esquivaba cada una de ellas con cierta dificultad, mientras ideaba una estrategia, los ángeles lo rodearon con sus lanzas

-¡Se acabó demonio!- grito el hombre haciendo que los del grupo lanzaran sus lanzas

En ese segundo Tatsumi estaba muy tranquilo porque a diferencia de cuando él era humano, su yo de ahora, el demonio, los veía a todos muy lentos con un solo movimiento Tatsumi agarra su lanza y desvió los ataques enemigos a las cercanías de la fuente.

El castaño respira el aire con tranquilidad y lo exhala de igual manera mientras recitaba:

-Si esto es todo lo que tienen su poder es más bajo de lo que creí en ese caso déjenme acabar esto de un solo golpe- dijo con su lanza rebosante de un aura roja con una mirada asesina se preparaba para hacer una masacre con esos ángeles caídos, todo ocurrió en un instante, en ese instante el ángel caído que comenzó la pelea había sido atravesado por Nauntöte y las otras dos estaban tiradas en el suelo con las alas sangradas, con instinto asesino, Tatsumi se acerca lentamente a donde se encontraban

-¡Qué esperas, acaba con esto de una vez!- Gritaba la mujer de cabello largo

-Ustedes sí que no saben apreciar sus vidas, Datenshis- dijo Tatsumi quitándose su armadura

-¿Pero qué…?!-

-Debería acabarlos como aquel hombre, o eso solo fue un arranque de ira- murmuraba Tatsumi

-Les propondré un trato a ustedes dos-

-¿Que trato? "Preguntaba la chica rubia

-Las dejare en paz si no me vuelven atacar-

-Crees que nos iremos sin decir nada -dijo la de cabello azul oscuro

-No creo que tengan muchas opciones, no quiero matar sin necesidad-

-¿Que planeas demonio?- Dijo la mujer

-Yo tengo nombre y es Tatsumi, ¿puedo saber sus nombres?-

-Mittelt- dijo la rubia

-¡¿Pero qué dices Mittelt!?-

-No sé si te diste cuenta Kalawarner pero no nos queda otra opción más que hacer lo que él quiere-

-Tsk... Que planeas Tatsumi- dijo a punto de hacer una reverencia

-Yo solo trato de vivir una vida normal de un demonio- dijo tomando aire para irse

-Si no tienen lugar donde ir yo siempre tendré mi puerta abierta, así que nos vemos Kalawarner, Mittelt-

-Espera...- lo llama Mittelt

-Dime Mittelt-

-Necesitamos recuperamos de las heridas de nuestra alas-

-De acuerdo síganme atenderé sus heridas en mi casa- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y ellas lo seguían

(Un tiempo después )

Ya en su casa, Tatsumi abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a las 2 chicas

-Esperen aquí yo iré a buscar el botiquín- les dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Te acompañaremos- empezó a seguir al castaño al igual que la rubia

-Claro no hay problema -

Ya en el piso arriba, siendo más específicos, al frente de la habitación de Tatsumi, se encontraban los 3

El oji verde se encontraba observando la puerta con cautela

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Kalawarner

-Nada, es solo que... -

-Es solo ¿qué?- volvió a preguntar la caída

-Es que esto está demasiado tranquilo- dijo el joven

-¿Y? Tú no vives solo-

-No, en realidad hay dos personas más viviendo aquí-

-Oh en serio, pero eso no explica porque estas tan nervioso-

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento de que si voy a mi cuarto me ocurrirá algo-

Después de agarrar el botiquín ,el pequeño grupo de Tatsumi va hacia su cuarto sigilosamente por alguna razón desconocida, ya frente la puerta el presentimiento que tenía Tatsumi se hizo más grande, al abrir la puerta sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad, una rubia le había saltado encima y una pelinegra estaba en el cuarto acompañándola

-Sorpresa Tatsumi, ¿te gustan las sorpresas?- Preguntaba Leone con una actitud algo infantil encima de él

-Si me gustan las sorpresa Leone, pero este no es el momento adecuado- dijo Tatsumi algo sonrojado señalando a sus invitadas

-¿Quiénes son tus invitadas Tatsumi?- Preguntaba Akame

-Son unas amigas de mi familia vinieron a Japón por negocios y les ofrecí mi casa mientras estaban aquí- explica Tatsumi mientras se sacudía un poco

-Pero ella se nota que no es una adulta- dijo Akame señalando a la rubia

-Es una amiga de la infancia que quiere aprender a manejar una empresa, por eso vino con ella- respondió Tatsumi

-Bueno, de acuerdo ¿cómo se llaman?-

-Kalawarner- se presentó ella misma

-Mittelt-

-Mucho gusto soy Leone y la que está allí se llama Akame-

-El gusto es nuestro-

-Bueno ahora que se conocen todos ¿por qué no vamos a comer?-

-Adelántense tengo que buscar algo en mi habitación- las chicas se fueron y Tatsumi se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Draig qué opinas de la situación?- Preguntaba Tatsumi al dragón rojo

**-Mmm creo que no harán nada malo saben que no les conviene hacerte enojar, pero sigo sin entender porque las trajiste, ¿curar sus heridas? Si te atacan de nuevo sería una verdadera molestia- expreso su opinión acerca de la situación**

-Ya veo... No creo que me vuelvan atacar, yo confió en ellas-

_**-Acostúmbrate a el Draig este mocoso siempre confiara en quien sea, incluso si era un enemigo- dijo Incursio**_

**-Este usuario va ser muy interesante- dijo Draig**

-Oigan, dejen de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera- dijo Tatsumi ya saliendo de su cuarto al comedor con los demás

Después de una buena comida, Tatsumi se dedicó a curar las alas heridas de Mittelt y Kalawarner en su habitación

-Quédate quieta Mittelt, si no lo haces no poder cubrir las heridas- le dijo Tatsumi

-Hay, es que me duele- explico

-Ese dolor es pasajero dentro de poco, no es una cicatriz o algo por el estilo-

-Curas las heridas que tú mismo hiciste aún me sorprende que tú puedas estar tan tranquilo haciéndolo- dijo Kalawarner

-Se los dije no quiero matar sin necesidad además ustedes comenzaron la pelea-

-Igual que Raynare sama- dijo Mittelt

-No las mate por que creí que ustedes aún podrían tener oportunidad de cambiar son jóvenes aún pueden escoger otro camino-

-Hablas como un anciano a pesar de tu edad- dijo Kalawarner

-Bueno tengo 516 años aproximadamente así que eso me hace mayor que ustedes supongo- dijo con tranquilidad

-¡Espera que! Ningún humano puede haber vivido tanto tiempo- dijo Kalawarner

-Estuve congelado en el tiempo y desperté hace poco, después de todo despertar en un futuro que no haya guerra es algo relajante, por eso les digo que pueden cambiar su destino-

-Eso explica porque perdonaste nuestras vidas- dijo Mittelt

-Sí, ahora tu turno Kalawarner- dijo Tatsumi llamando a su siguiente paciente

-No te entiendo, ayudando al enemigo de esta manera- dijo Kalawarner mientras Tatsumi la ayudaba recuperarse

-No te has preguntado si en realidad las veo como enemigos- dijo haciendo que las caídas se quedaran con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Desde que las vi al salir de las sombras sabía que no estaban completamente corrompidas por el mal o el egoísmo, vi algo de bondad y amabilidad en ustedes es por eso que las deje vivir, no fue lastima, ni quería usarlas como herramientas esos no son mis ideales- dijo Tatsumi con sinceridad mientras Kalawarner y Mittelt se quedaban en silencio

-Ya deberías estar bien solo falta reposo más nada- explico Tatsumi

-Muchas gracias Tatsumi- dijo Kalawarner que por primera vez lo llamaba Tatsumi

-D-de nada Kalawarner- dijo Tatsumi algo impresionado

-No, de verdad muchas gracias, tú nos curaste y nos ofreces un lugar donde vivir, nadie habría hecho esto por nosotras ni siquiera Azazel-sama- dijo Kalawarner

-No se preocupen pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran- dijo Tatsumi

-Si quieren vean sus habitaciones y póngase cómodas yo tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas díganle a Akame y a Leone por mí- dijo Tatsumi despidiéndose

Tatsumi se va caminando al centro para encontrar algo que hacer, durante ese trayecto se encontró con una chica que tenía el cabellos rubios y ojos azules con un traje de monja, se veía perdida y Tatsumi se acercó a ella

-Oye disculpa- dijo Tatsumi llamando su atención

"H-hai- respondió algo nerviosa

-Te he visto desde hace un rato caminar en círculos ¿Es la primera vez que vienes Japón?-

-H-Hai, es mi primera vez en Japón y no encuentro la dirección que me enviaron-

-Eso lo explica, ¿pero que hace alguien de Europa acá en Japón?-

-Me transfirieron a Japón recientemente-

-Ya veo... Oh ya se, te ayudare a encontrar la iglesia-

-¿En serio? Le agradezco al señor por enviarme a alguien como usted, por cierto ¿cómo se llama?-

-Tatsumi ¿y tú?-

-Asia Argento, mucho gusto Tatsumi-san-

-El gusto es todo mío Asia-

-Por cierto Tatsumi san, no espere encontrar a alguien supiera hablar inglés tan fluido-

-He estado en muchos países del mundo por lo tanto he tenido que aprender varios idiomas de manera fluida-

-_Es muy inocente_- Pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro el castaño al verla

Después de las presentaciones, Tatsumi y Asia se dirigieron a la iglesia mientras conversaban, ya frente la iglesia que se encontraba algo alejada de la ciudad, se detuvo frente ella

-Bueno aquí es donde nos despedimos Asia-

-Hai, muchas gracias por traerme Tatsumi-san- dijo Asia ya despidiéndose

-Espera un momento Asia, tal vez quieras salir otro día conmigo y te podre enseñar la ciudad- invito Tatsumi a la rubia

-¿En serio?, muchas gracias Tatsumi-san lo espero con ansias- prometió Asia emocionada entrando a la iglesia

-Hasta estar frente una iglesia me causa un poco de malestar en el cuerpo- se murmuraba así mismo ya yéndose de la iglesia mientras que lo estaban observando

-Tatsumi-kun... - murmuro con pesar la mujer que lo observaba, Raynare

De camino a su casa, caminando con tranquilidad se encontró con Akeno

-Buenas tardes, Akeno-san- saluda con cortesía a su senpai

-Hola Tatsumi-kun, tranquilo no me tienes que hablar tan formal - aclaro su senpai

-Por cierto ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Iba a buscarte por órdenes de Buchou- le informo Akeno

-¿En serio? y ¿dónde está ella?-

-Está en el edificio del club, tiene algo importante que decirte- respondió Akeno

-Ya veo, entonces mejor nos damos prisa, no queremos hacerle esperar verdad- sugirió Tatsumi

-Hai- dijo Akeno

(Una hora después)

Ya en el edificio del club Tatsumi y Akeno veían a Rias esperándolos en la sala de espera

-Lamento la tardanza Buchou- se disculpaba

-No se preocupen, pero ¿porque tardaron tanto?-

-Eso es porque... - Tatsumi iba a responder cuando Akeno contesta por el

-Buchou, Tatsumi-kun y yo nos tardamos por el calor que hacía hoy así que compro un par de helados después de comerlos y estuve a punto de caer me sostuvo- le respondió Akeno un tenue sonrojado

-Bueno es que hace mucho calor hoy y no podía dejar que te lastimaras-

-Mmm interesante, pero Tatsumi sentí hace unas horas tu poder liberándose y cuando fui al lugar no había nada más que destrucción y unas plumas de ángeles caídos ¿qué significa eso?-

-¿Cómo explicarlo? Al salir de la escuela tres ángeles caídos me atacaron- respondió Tatsumi

-¿Y estas bien? ¿Porque no me informaste?- preguntaba Rias preocupada

-Sí, salí ileso de ese ataque mate a uno de ellos pero los otros dos viven- explico Tatsumi

-¿Sabes a donde podrían haber ido?-

-Claro que lo sé, ellas están en mi casa- revelo Tatsumi

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque?- preguntaba Rias molesta

-No las consideraba una amenaza por eso las deje vivir ahora están en mi casa tranquilas, no harán ningún daño eso se lo puedo asegurar y si ocurriera algo yo tomare la responsabilidad de sus acciones Buchou- expreso Tatsumi con seguridad y determinación en sus palabras

-¿Estas consiente de que estas ayudando a los enemigos?- Le pregunto Rias

-Sí, estoy consciente de eso- respondió

-De acuerdo Tatsumi si estás seguro de ello, debe ser verdad, ahora, ¿qué hiciste el día de hoy?-

-Hoy estaba ayudando a una monja perdida, la ayude ir a la iglesia y después me encontré con Akeno-san-

-Tatsumi no puedes ir más a la iglesia o relacionarte con uno de la iglesia eso causaría una guerra entre Dios y los demonios apenas des un paso a su territorio-

-¿De verdad es así de grave? Lo siento Buchou no volverá a suceder- se disculpo

-No, tranquilo fue mi culpa que no te dije pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado-

-Si lo tendré ahora si me disculpa Buchou-

-Espera un momento Tatsumi, tengo algo que pedirte primero-

-Dime Buchou-

-Ahora que eres demonio y eres clase baja debes hacer una seria de mandatos, ahora ve a esta dirección y trata de hacer realidad el deseo que pide esa persona- le explico Buchou

-Ya veo, haré lo que pueda Buchou, nos vemos luego Akeno-san, Buchou- se despidió de sus senpai

Después de dejar a las dos damas, Tatsumi se dirigía a la dirección que Rias le había escrito, al llegar se encontró con la puerta abierta lo que era un poco sospechoso especialmente a esa hora de la noche, al entrar se encontró con un cuerpo sin vida descuartizado y un lugar cubierto de sangre pero, además de Tatsumi estaba otra persona de cabello plateado sentado en el sofá

-¡Oye ¿tu hiciste esto?!- Grito Tatsumi a hombre de cabello plateado

-¿Y que si lo hice?, solo me hice cargo de su castigo divino- respondió el peli pateado haciendo un gesto anormal mientras se levantaba del mueble

-Vaya, vaya al parecer tú debes ser el demonio que esperaba este pecador, mi nombre es Freed Celsen, un joven sacerdote que pertenece cierta organización exorcista- dijo mientras hacia un baile ridículo

-¿Sacerdote? Ya veo entonces tienes que ser uno de la iglesia- dijo Tatsumi

-Cierto, pero al menos yo no soy un demonio inútil como tú- comento Fred

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- expreso Tatsumi con tono frío

-¿Porque?, solo mate a alguien que ya no era humano, cuando dependes de un demonio es el fin del camino, el FIN, ahora déjame asesinarte con mi espada y mi pistola sagrada- dijo lanzados con su espada en un intento fallido por atacar a Tatsumi

-Bang- imito el sonido de un disparo al disparar, pero Tatsumi lo había esquivado y ya estaba frente tuyo y le conecta un golpe al rostro

-Eso dolió demonio de mierda- se quejó Fred

-¡AHHHHH!- se oyó un grito de una mujer

-Oh Asia-chan, mi asistente ¿ya pusiste la barrera?- Hablo Fred mientras Asia estaba en shock por el cuerpo sin vida

-Asia chan porque miras a ese pecador con ese rostro, oh cierto no te había dicho de nuestra tarea- dijo Fred como si eso fuera normal

-Tatsumi-san- dijo el nombre del castaño

-Al parecer conoces al demonio Asia-chan-

-¿Demonio?- se murmuro a ella misma

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Freed pero saca a Asia de esto, sino pagaras las consecuencias- le respondió Fred a Tatsumi con un instinto asesino liberado

-Mierda, este demonio se ve más fuerte que antes- se percató Freed algo intimidado cuando se abre un portal

-¿Estas bien Tatsumi-kun?- Dijo saliendo Kiba con Koneko, Akeno y Rias

-Sí, este supuesto sacerdote mato al que hizo el contrato antes de que yo llegara y obliga a Asia a hacer cosas que no quiere, de verdad me provoca asesinarlo en este mismo instante- respondió con rabia el castaño molesto

-Tatsumi-san- lo llamo Asia

-Asia chan mejor escapamos debemos atender las ordenes de nuestros superiores ósea de los ángeles caídos- informo Freed cuando noto los refuerzos

-Ya veo Raynare está metido en esto, ahora Freed te sugiero que sueltes a Asia, antes de que escapen estaré atravesándote con Incursio la garganta ¿entiendes?- dijo con un tono frío

-¿Tatsumi que tratas de hacer?- preguntaba Rias

-Voy acabar con el- dijo con una voz fría

-Akeno, ¿cuantos ángeles caídos nos rodean?- Preguntaba Rias

-Déjeme ver 5 no, 10 o tal vez más- informo

-Rayos, tendremos que retirarnos Koneko trata de agarrar a Tatsumi- ordeno Rias a su torre

-Entendido- contesto Koneko pero cuando se acercó donde estaba su senpai ella sintió esa aura que tanto temían los enemigos que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-Senpai, hay que irnos- dijo un poco asustada

-De acuerdo... ¡Asia!- Llamo el castaño a la rubia

-¿Hai?-

-No te preocupes, pronto te rescatare- declaro el castaño mientras se iban en el círculo mágico

-Hay Tatsumi-san, lo espero con ansias- respondió mientras tenía una lagrima en uno de sus ojos

(De regreso a la base del club)

-No puedo creer que hayan tantos ángeles caídos en esta ciudad- dijo frustrada Rias

-Parece que lo han planeado muy bien, Rias no es tu culpa tal vez ellos llevan mucho tiempo en esta ciudad sin que te dieras cuenta- opino el castaño

-Tal vez, pero aún no sabemos sus planes, lo mejor sería esperar y ver su siguiente movimiento- murmuro frustrada Rias

-Sí, es lo mejor- Tatsumi

-Tatsumi-kun tiene razón es lo mejor que podemos hacer- comento Akeno

-De acuerdo ahora, Tatsumi no puedes atacar a los ángeles caídos sin mi permiso- ordeno a Tatsumi viendo sus intenciones

-Sé cómo te sientes, Tatsumi pero no puedes derrotarlos tu solo debemos saber más de sus objetivos- le explico Rias

-Lo sé pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Asia-

-Entiendo, pero, ¿porque te preocupas de alguien que apenas conociste hoy?-

-No lo viste en su mirada, ella es inocente, tenía miedo no sabía que ocurría, alguien como ella que fue obligada a participar en este conflicto eso es algo que no puedo permitir, si tengo que acabar con ellos, lo haré yo solo si es necesario, Rias- responde Tatsumi con determinación en sus palabras

-Tatsumi… -

_**-Creo que es un buen momento para recordarte mi idiota y estúpido maestro que dos ángeles caídos viven en tu casa que podrían decirte cuáles son sus planes- insulto la Teigu parlante a Tatsumi**_

-Como que idiota y estúpido te voy a... Espera tienes razón, podría preguntarles, lo más probable es que ellas sepan lo que planee Raynare- se dio cuenta Tatsumi de su ignorancia

-Sí, pero de verdad creen que te lo digan tan fácil hasta hace poco trabajaban para ella- comento Akeno

-Puede que tengas razón, pero debo intentarlo de todas maneras, las llamare si me entero de algo-dijo Tatsumi saltando por la ventana del club para ahorrar tiempo

-Tatsumi kun a veces me sorprende, parece que no importa en qué situación este valora a las personas a su alrededor antes que así mismo- expreso Akeno a su jefa

-Sí y la verdad que eso me preocupa creo que algún día él se hará daño por esa forma de pensar-

-Pero no le desagrada ¿verdad?- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

-No, más bien hace interesarme más en el- respondió Rias mientras observaban como el joven se alejaba

Tatsumi corría a toda prisa a su casa a por respuestas de sus huéspedes, al llegar como esperaba todo estaba apagado (Era de noche) cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho fue directo a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando por fin llega a su cuarto lo primero que hace es cambiarse y tratar de dormir para hablar con Kalawarner y Mittelt el día siguiente

-¿Dónde estabas, Tatsumi?- preguntaba Leone quien estaba al lado de Tatsumi

-Estaba haciendo unos recados de un viejo amigo más nada -respondió

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- respondió

-No sé porque pero, me preocupas mucho para el poco tiempo que nos conocemos al igual que Akame que se quedó dormida esperándote-

-Mientras tu regreses a salvo a casa supongo que está bien- termina la conversación Leone mientras toma la mano de Tatsumi y este se sorprende

-¿Por favor puedo estar así? solo por un momento... - pedía Leone mientras se quedaba dormida

Al igual que su "Nee-san" cierra sus ojos y cae en un profundo sueño, lleno de pensamientos sobre el pasado "como evitar una tragedia" eso es lo que pensaba Tatsumi antes de dormir

(Al día siguiente)

Tatsumi lo primero que fue hacer al levantarse era buscar a Mittelt y a Kalawarner para preguntar los planes de los ángeles caídos, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho ellas lo estaban esperando en la sala de la casa

-Kalawarner, Mittelt tengo que preguntarles acerca de-

-Los planes de los ángeles caídos lo sabemos, sospechábamos que esa fue una de las razones por la que te tardaste en llegar a casa- dijo Kalawarner

-Entonces-

-Si te lo diremos, pero si quieres tendrás que actuar rápido- le advirtió Mittelt

-Ya los preparativos deberían estar listos-

-¿Que preparativos? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Los planes de los ángeles caídos son quitarle el Sacred Gear a la joven monja- respondió Kalawarner

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque los ángeles caídos lo harán?-

-El Sacred Gear de Asia Argento puede curar a los ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos y humanos y los ángeles caídos quieren aprovecharse de eso-

-¿Que le ocurriría a Asia si logran extraerle el Sacred Gear?-

-Terminaría su vida, el Sacred Gear es algo como tu vida, todos aquellos que se los extraen acaba muertos-

-_¿¡Muertos!?_- Pensó Tatsumi recordando las muertes de sus compañeros de Night Raid

-Debo detenerlos-

-Antes de que te vayas, Tatsumi, quiero que sepas algo-

-¿Y que se supone que pueda ser Kalawarner?-

-Raynare no es la líder de los ángeles y ella tampoco haría este plan normalmente es amable y no querría involucrares en este tipo de cosas- dijo Kalawarner

-Entonces, ¿quién es el líder?-

-Creo que es alguien que tú conoces, se llama Seryuu- dijo Kalawarner llamando la atención de Tatsumi

-Ella es un ángel caído... ¿cómo se convirtió en uno en primero lugar?-

-Es un hibrido entre ángel caído y humano pero aun así es muy fuerte, se cuidadoso- le advirtió Kalawarner

-No te preocupes, no iré solo- dijo tomando su teléfono llamando a Rias mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la iglesia

-Buchou-

-Ala ¿Tatsumi?- Respondió Rias el teléfono

-Ya sé cuáles son los planes de los ángeles caídos y tenemos que actuar ahora-

**(Tatsumi explica la situación)**

-Entiendo en ese caso, nos dirigiremos a la iglesia, ¿qué harás tu mientras que llegamos?-

-¿No es obvio? saldare viejas cuentas con mis enemigos obviamente- dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa de sed de una batalla

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado- y Rias termina la llamada

-Tengo darme prisa- murmuro mientras se ponía Incursio y aumentaba su velocidad

**(Mientras en la iglesia)**

Raynare y una joven de cabello castaño se encontraban en la habitación del ritual discutiendo

-Bien, pronto comenzara el ritual, ahora, Raynare ¿quién fue el joven que te ataco?-

-Era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se llama Tatsumi- informo Raynare a su líder llamando la atención del mismo

-De casualidad no llevaba una armadura-

-Sí, Seryuu-sama-

-Entonces es el mismo Tatsumi que Freed se encontró... y el mismo que yo conozco-

-¿Lo conoce?-

-¿Cómo me olvidaría de un viejo amigo?- Dijo Seryuu haciendo una sonrisa psicópata cuando llegaba un hombre corriendo a toda prisa

-¡Seryuu-sama!- Grito el hombre

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto su líder

-Un enemigo en armadura viene directo hacia nosotros-

-¡¿Cómo?! Raynare encárgate de él junto a Freed mientras termino la ceremonia-

-Hai, Seryuu-sama-

-Me encargare de ese demonio, de una vez por todas- dijeron mientras se iban dejando a Seryuu sola

-Ellos no podrían derrotar a Tatsumi incluso si no usa su Teigu, pero después del ritual podre derrotarlo, de una vez por todas- sonrió mientras realizaba el ritual

**(De regreso con Tatsumi)**

Tatsumi estaba llegando a la iglesia y empieza a sentir varias personas en aquel templo, al entrar se encuentra con Fred y Raynare esperándolo

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar Fred, Raynare-dijo Tatsumi quitándose el casco de Incursio

-¡Por fin podre matarte demonio!- Fred prepara sus armas con inmensa alegría

-No te dejaremos entrar en la sala del ritual-dijo Raynare

-Parece que necesitas ayuda, Tatsumi-kun- dijo una voz detrás suyo

-¡Kiba!-

-Deja a Koneko, yo me encargo de Fred, tú encárgate de Raynare-

-¿Dónde está Buchou y Akeno-san?-

-Están peleando contra los ángeles caídos, tu solo concéntrate en pelear con Raynare-

-Bien, buena suerte-

-Igual-

Tatsumi corre hacia Raynare, esta empieza a lanzar sus ataques en dirección a Tatsumi y este los esquiva con dificultad, cuando Tatsumi se prepara atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo Raynare hace una lanza de luz y causa un impacto entre dos fuerza mágicas

-Tsk, eres más fuerte que hace unos días- menciona Tatsumi

-Je y tu más débil- responde Raynare

-No me subestimes- dice desprendiendo un aura asesina

-Hace días no pelee en serio... voy a mostrarte la diferencia entre tú y yo- dijo moviéndose a toda velocidad mientas lanzaba varios ataques que Raynare trataba de bloquear pero cada vez con mayor dificultad, entonces Tatsumi rompe la lanza de luz y la golpea en el estómago haciendo que perdiera algo de aire luego le conecta un golpe al rostro que la saca volando

-Le he fallado Seryuu-sama... -murmuro mientras esperaba su final

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Raynare?!- Grito la castaña apareciendo en la batalla

-¡Seryuu-sama!-Respondía a su llamado Raynare

-Yo me encargare de que este mal sea eliminado de una vez por todas-

-Cuanto tiempo Seryuu, al parecer incluso después de la guerra somos enemigos-

-Sí, y tú sigues escogiendo el lado opuesto a la justica Tatsumi-

-Lado opuesto dices... Seryuu no tenemos que pelear, la guerra ya termino, solo deja libre a Asia para poder terminar esto- al terminar la oración Tatsumi se da cuenta de lo que tiene Seryuu en la mano, era un anillo de color verde el mismo verde que el Sacred Gear de Asia y él sabía lo que eso significaba...

Seryuu saca su espada sagrada y ataca a Tatsumi cuando este tenía la cabeza abajo y...

-¿¡Que!?- Seryuu se impresiono con lo que ocurrió

Tatsumi que estaba con la cabeza abajo detuvo la espada de sagrada con su mano, mientras Seryuu quedaba conmocionada la cabeza de Tatsumi subía lentamente cuando quedo a la vista de su enemigo este no creía lo que veía sus ojos habían dejado ser humanos eran los de Incursio

-¿Cómo te atreviste?... Tú le quitaste la vida a Asia solo por esa estupidez, ¿dónde está tu justicia, cuando matas a personas inocentes? ¿¡DONDE ESTA TU MALDITA JUSTICIA, SERYUU!?- cegado por la ira, lanzo un golpe contra Seryuu que ella bloqueo a duras penas

Tatsumi se acercaba a Seryuu y esta sentía terror de aquel hombre

-_¡Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate!_- Pensaba con terror mientras lo golpeaba para que cayera, pero este no cedía

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!- Grito Seryuu con una lanza de color negro y más grande que las anteriores

-¡IMPROBE JUSTICE!(Justicia Implacable)- Lanzo su poderoso ataque a Tatsumi que tomo su lanza con fuerza y la el arma empezaba emanar un aura roja

-Freiheit gebrochen (Libertad quebrantada)- en una posición para lanzar una estocada Nauntöte libero una energía roja y cuando llego el ataque de Seryuu, el joven asesino lanzo su estocada

El choque de ambos ataques fue muy grande pero de repente el ataque de Seryuu iba bajando su potencia y su energía disminuyendo, parecía que era absorbido, cuando el ataque de Seryuu no le quedaba energía el de Tatsumi hizo una clase de explosión y saco a la psicópata volando, con una herida letal, Seryuu se retorcía del dolor mientras Tatsumi se acercaba

-Tu... ¿Que eres?-

-Yo soy solo el que destruyo tu justicia vacía y débil, más nada- respondía con sus ojos de vuelta a la normalidad pero aun con enojo

Rias y Akeno entran a la iglesia viendo el resultado, Kiba y Koneko habían derrotado a Freed pero este había escapado durante el choque de los ataques de Tatsumi y Seryuu

Tatsumi después de la batalla salió corriendo al salón del ritual encontrando una rubia sin vida en el suelo, conteniendo sus lágrimas Tatsumi carga su cuerpo fuera de esa habitación y se dirige dónde están Rias y los otros

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ellas dos Tatsumi?- Preguntaba Rias

-¿Porque me preguntas eso? ¿No se supone que tú eres la jefa?- Expreso Tatsumi con amargura

-Sí, pero tú las derrotaste además le quitaron la vida a Asia Argento, así que les vas hacer-

-Seryuu eras mitad ángel caído ¿verdad?, oí una vez que el orgullo de un ave eran sus alas así que sería mejor que destruir tú orgullo y el de Raynare- Dijo con su mirada fría y una sonrisa sádica

-No espera, detente, ¡NO!- Gritaba Raynare y Seryuu mientras Tatsumi usaba Incursio y le cortaba sus alas sin piedad o misericordia

-Buchou... - la llamo Akeno

-Si lo sé, el poco tiempo que conocemos a Tatsumi nunca había visto algo como esto-

-¿Porque?... ¿¡PORQUE NOS HACES ESTO!?- Gritaba Raynare

-Las alas negras representan su caída al pecado o su traición al cielo ¿no? al quitárselas no solo destruyo su orgullo también su razón para caer, si regresan sus alas tal vez sean más fuertes y no sean negras especialmente las tuyas Seryuu- respondió

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tu estas equivocada...tu estas del lado opuesto de la justicia y no te has dado cuenta"

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-

-Seryuu, Raynare yo les daré una oportunidad-

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- se quedaron impactadas con lo que había dicho

-Les enseñare mi justicia solo véanme, si eso no las convence no hay nada que pueda hacer- termino con ellas yendo donde estaba el cuerpo de Asia

-Si hubiera llegado antes tú no hubieras muerto Asia- murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tatsumi... aún queda manera de salvar a Asia- dijo Rias llamando su atención

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Si, al igual que tu puedo volver a Asia en uno de mis sirvientes-

-¿De verdad lo harás?-

-Sí, yo obtengo una nueva pieza y tú tienes a Asia con vida ambos ganamos-respondió con una sonrisa

-¡Muchas gracias, Buchou!- Agradeció con todo su corazón

-Tú serás mi alfil Asia Argento... - dijo haciendo un círculo mágico carmesí en el suelo, el Sacred Gear de que estaba en sus manos brillaban

_-Por orden de Rias Gremory tú, Asia Argento tu alma volverá a caminar sobre esta tierra, ¡conviértete en mi sierva!, tú sellarás este contrato y caminará de nuevo_- Rias terminaba el cantico mientras que el Alfil y el Sacred Gear se fundían en el cuerpo de Asia

La rubia se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos lentamente

-¡Asia!- La llamaba con felicidad Tatsumi

-Yo quería a un alfil con poderes curativos ahora encárgate de protegerla bien, es el deseo de tu senpai- dijo Rias yendo a la salida de la iglesia

-¿Tatsumi-san?, yo...- Antes de que siguiera hablando Tatsumi la abrazo

-Bienvenida Asia- dijo Tatsumi abrazándola con calma y disfrutando que su amiga estuviera con el

**(Al día siguiente)**

Tatsumi va directo al salón del club para preguntar a Rias sobre Asia

-Buenos días, Buchou-

-Buenos Días Tatsumi, viniste pronto ¿cómo van tus heridas?-

-Bien con los poderes de Asia me cure rápido aunque no heridas como los demás-

-Bien, tiene una gran habilidad, ya veo por qué los ángeles caídos la querían- Bromeo Rias

-Sí, Buchou ¿dónde dejaron a Raynare y a Seryuu?-

-Como dijiste las dejamos en tu casa, están inconscientes y heridas así que no creo que te causen problemas por ahora, pero aún me pregunto cómo puedes dejar que se queden en tu casa así como así después de todo son tus enemigos-

-No puedo permitir que esa clase de talento se vaya por el mal camino Buchou- respondió el siervo

-No me equivoque en escogerte como mi sirviente- saco el tema Rias de la nada

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntaba el castaño

-No solo tienes un sentido del deber sino también tienes poder y habilidad también el deseo de proteger a los demás y si no fuera por poco también tienes a una de las 13 longinus- explicaba Rias mientras le daba un abrazo por detrás a Tatsumi sintiendo sus dos grandes cualidades

-El rojo con el rojo queda bien ¿verdad?- dijo Rias mirándolo

-Si- respondió algo sonrojado

-Espero no fallar a sus expectativas- dijo Tatsumi mientras Rias le besaba la frente

-Esa es tu recompensa por trabajar tan duro-

-Incursio hay que entrenar más cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo Tatsumi a su espada

_**-Por supuesto a lo mejor la próxima recompensa será mejor, mucho, mucho mejor- decía con una voz pervertida**_

-Eres un gran pervertido Incursio, pero dejémoslo para otro momento y ahora vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro-

-¿Nuevo miembro?-

-Tatsumi-san- llamo Asia a Tatsumi con las mejillas infladas

-Yo entiendo que le guste Buchou, pero no me esperaba esto-dijo Asia

-No espera Asia no lo malentiendas esto, yo cuando estaba con mi anterior equipo era algo parecido-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Te pone molesta que trate así a Tatsumi?- pregunto Rias

-No, mientras que pueda estar a su lado estaré muy feliz-

-Asia... espera y ¿ese uniforme?-

-¡Te gusta? de ahora en adelante estudiare aquí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mi padre tiene un peso en esta escuela así que esto no es ningún problema-

-Ohhh no sabía eso-

-Buenos días Tatsumi-kun-

-Buenos días Tatsumi-senpai- saludaron Koneko y Yuto

-Al parecer ya es hora de hacer la bienvenida- dijo Akeno con pastel de crema para celebrar

Mientras en la ventana los observaba un ave roja parecida a una clase de Fénix...y eso no era más que una señal para los problemas que estaban por venir

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este ha sido el final del primer capítulo sin contar el prólogo por supuesto espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora siempre tengo que andar perfeccionándolo cada capítulo para que mantenga o supere al capítulo anterior, no olviden acepto sugerencias <strong>

**-Si eso dices todo el tiempo- dice un joven con cabello castaño**

**-Cállate Hisui luego escribo tu novela-**

**-Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo: v-**

**-Pendejo: ´v-**

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. Chapter 2: El Fenix Problemático

**Hola mis queridos lectores temo informarles que no estoy muerto y todavía sigo escribiendo el Fanfic, se que ando un año desaparecido pero fue por mi falta de ideas para la historia y bueno el resto es la culpa de la tecnología, sin embargo, seguí escribiendo en fragmentos hasta que me inspire y bueno me tomo como 4 días terminar el fanfiction pero todo valio la pena verdad Sanka Rea chan?**

**-Etou...Si Sekihara san pero porque me metes de repente a la conversacion-me pregunta como si no me conociera**

**-Bueno...Eres mi invitada, en este fic así que tenía que introducirte en algún momento a los lectores ¿verdad?-respondí con una excusa**

**-Si tu lo dices...-**

**-Ahora hazme los honores Rea chan-**

**-De acuerdo...Hora de comentarios-anunció la zombie**

**Dark Dragneel:**** Bueno ahí esta el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes**

**FlamePawn22:**** Un amigo menciono eso también pero en el momento que lo empece a escribir no quería a Issei en el fic porque no me lo imaginaba. El Tatsumi OP no ha llegado le di el poder que tiene en realidad y el poder que tendría si fuera demonio y gracias por comentar**

**zulaykrenter:  Sigue leyendo que por eso es que subo el capitulo :v**

**XxGhoulxX: **** Desde el momento que leí tu comentario me he estado preguntando si alguien me estaba vigilando o leyendo mis pensamientos, tu no te preocupes por el harem que si va ser bueno, con respecto a Esdeath no te preocupes ella va tener algo pronto y la "heroina principal " no es Mine es alguien que merece atención eso es todo lo que te puedo. Los personajes...Solo lee y veras mi magia :v**

**Kokuyoseki no ketsueki:**** Amigo casi me hace llorar tu comentario :´D, no te preocupes no la abandonare hasta que sea un escritor profesional, lo de las teigus es una buena idea, gracias por el aporte**

**Rockoo:**** No hay lemon...En este capitulo 7u7 se que te dije que lo subería antes pero me quede escribiendo mucho y bueno mi laptop me traiciono asi que asi son las cosas, espero que disfrutes del capitulo**

**-Cierra zona de comentarios, por favor disfruten de su lectura y coman muy bien-dijo Rea con una sonrisa adorable...demasiado adorable**

-**Rea chan te voy abrazar y no te soltare nunca-dije acercandome como un viola-digo como un buen sujeto**

**-Sei Kun , nooooo!- y eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Rea TuT**

**Akame ga kill y Highschool DxD no me pertenecen pero ustedes ya lo saben, sin embargo el fic es mío, así es tengo derechos de autor :v**

**Antes de comenzar todo esto fue posible gracias a la mi amigo, compañero y rival kurosaki light que leyo el beta :v**

**Ahora sin más preámbulos...¡Que comience el fanfic!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo II: El Fénix problemático <strong>_

En algún lugar de la lejana isla de Japón se encontraba nuestro héroe disfrutando de su paz duradera haciendo su rutina de enteramiento matutino. Este joven era Tatsumi, un antiguo miembro de Night Raid que de alguna manera había llegado al tiempo presente, aunque creyó que podía disfrutar un futuro sin guerras, este tiempo le trajo diferentes situaciones caóticas, la cual soluciono con la ayuda del grupo Gremory.

La última de sus batallas fue contra Seryuu. Una chica mitad ángel caído y mitad humana, aunque sus fuerzas habían incrementado considerablemente y tenía a un ángel caído muy influyente de su lado, fue derrotada por Tatsumi y este la dejo con vida para que viera la justicia en la que él creía.

Su justicia.

En estos momentos Tatsumi estaba descansando después de una rutina de entrenamiento matutino, este llevaba una franelilla azul marino sudada y unos pantalones deportivos, aunque Tatsumi llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenar su cuerpo tenía una musculatura considerable eso demostraba todo su trabajo arduo y los requerimientos para usar Incursio por tiempos muy largos en batalla, Después de un corto receso Tatsumi, se puso a organizar su agenda del día de hoy en su Smartphone. Tatsumi tenía los quehaceres del día los cuales eran:

-Entrenamiento matutino O

-Preparar desayuno X

-Comprar alimentos X

-Reunión con Asia X

-Reportar a Buchou sobre mi progreso en el entrenamiento y la situación de mis "inquilinas" X

Para un fin de semana Tatsumi tenía muchas cosas que hacer como por ejemplo terminar de acostumbrarse a un Smartphone ya que era muy complicado para alguien que vivió hace 500 años, después de eso apaga la pantalla de su teléfono y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno antes de que sus "compañeras" despertaran, en eso nota que alguien bajaba las escaleras, una chica con cabello castaño de ojos ámbar y con una especie de pijama que consistía en una franelilla holgada y unos pantalones bombachos, aún con esa clase de ropa, Seryuu, demostraba que tenía una figura esbelta , aunque fueran enemigos Tatsumi no podía evitar ese rasgo femenino de Seryuu o de Raynare

Seryuu, recién levantada, se acostó en el sofá de la sala de estar y se dedicó a leer un libro en silencio

-Buenos días Seryuu- saluda cordialmente Tatsumi

-….-esta actuaba con apatía ante el saludo de Tatsumi

_Parece que aún no quiere hablar conmigo, solo habla con Raynare y más nadie, supongo que después podre tratar de discutir de esto con ella, por ahora debería cambiarme para salir para hacer las compras de la semana pensó el joven mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse de atuendo_

Cuando llega ve a una Leone con ropa algo reveladora abrazando la almohada con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Tatsumi ~- hablaba dormida pensando en Tatsumi y este solo podía responder con una sonrisa

-Me voy Nee-san- murmuro cerrando la puerta de la habitación y baja la escaleras

-Seryuu la comida ya está lista, por favor sírvela cuando las demás se despierten, voy a salir hacer unos mandatos, vuelvo en la tarde- informa de su salida a su apática compañera

-Hai, hai, Tatsumi que te vaya bien-

-Trata de ser más sociable con las demás ¿entendido?-

-¿Y eso porque debería importarte?-

-Lo que me importa eres tú, sabes no soy el único que tiene una nueva oportunidad en este tiempo y te recomiendo aprovecharla, esa fue una de las razones por la que aun tú y ella siguen presentes- le respondió un poco molesto y termina de salir de su casa dejando a Seryuu en silencio

"_El di-dijo que le importo, en que está pensando ese idiota diciendo esas cosas" _pensó Seryuu sonrojada

-Conque eso es lo que piensa Tatsumi de ti, estoy algo celosa- dice Leone desde el segundo piso de la casa

-¡Idiota de-desde cuando estas escuchando!-

-Todo este tiempo ¿Por qué? No deberías avergonzarte es Tatsumi, técnicamente te dijo que te quiere-dijo tranquila Leone mientras hacía sonrojar a Seryuu

-Q-Que! Eso es imposible idiota-

-Que celos ojala Tatsumi me lo dijera-decía Akame con un rostro de poker al lado de Leone-

-Yosh, Yosh, de seguro Tatsumi siente lo mismo por ti Akame solo tienes que esperar-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli negra

**Con Tatsumi**

Tatsumi se encontraba en la salida de un súper mercado y sujetaba una bolsa llena de alimentos y objetos de primera necesidad, saco su Smartphone para ver la hora y estar seguro de que se iba reunir con Asia

_9:45 huh, supongo debo ir yendo_

Guardando el teléfono, se dirigía al punto de reunión, que había discutido con la rubia el día anterior, el prometió mostrarle la ciudad (aunque no conociera mucho)pero una promesa es una promesa, llega a la fuente donde había conocido a Asia, ahí estaba sentada en un banquito de aquella fuente esperando al castaño, llevaba las mismas ropas de monja que cuando conoció a Tatsumi, aun con ese tipos de ropa, no, con esa ropa no solo hacia resaltar su inocencia sino su belleza y ternura

-¿Tatsumi-san?-lo llama Asia con duda y esto lo hace salir de su trance

-Ah, Hola Asia disculpa estaba distraído, ¿estas lista?-pregunto con una sonrisa el castaño

-Hai Tatsumi-san-Responde con una sonrisa y se ponen en marcha

Tatsumi acompañado de Asia visitan las zonas populares, el primero fue el arcade, donde Tatsumi y Asia jugaron varios de autos y de primera persona donde Tatsumi fue el que perdió en todas estas

-Perdóname Tatsumi san por haberte ganado aunque fuera la primera vez que jugaba uno nunca creí que lo haría bien-

-Tranquila Asia, no importa, de verdad no importa…-dijo este mientras que se iba a un rincón donde resaltara su depresión

_**-Tranquilo aun te respeto como hombre… creo-**_dijo Incursio ¿consolando a su amigo?

-Incursio… no me haces sentir mejor-

Después de lidiar con su orgullo de hombre y golpear a Incursio se fueron a visitar varias tiendas de ropa y sitios que Asia iba a necesitar en algún momento durante su estadía es Kuoh, después de visitar estos hicieron un receso en un café con terraza y se quedaron disfrutando de la vista que les ofrecía aquel sitio

-Tatsumi-san gracias por mostrarme todo hasta ahora, espero no ser una molestia sé que usted es una persona ocupada-decía como siempre Asia respetando a su fiel salvador

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre tendré tiempo para ti Asia, así que no es necesario que te disculpes siempre estaré más que complacido en ayudarte-Le respondía con afecto a la ex monja

-Además me da la oportunidad de salir con una chica hermosa así que no veo el problema-menciono el héroe haciendo que la rubia europea se sonrojara

-¿Usted cree que soy hermosa?-

-Por supuesto que si Asia, especialmente cuando sonríes y te sonrojas, así que por favor si necesitas alguna vez ayuda o estas en peligro no dudes ni un segundo de que yo te salvare o cualquiera del grupo Gremory ¿entendido?-le contesto con honestidad al ex asesino que ha peleado con cientos de enemigos para salvar a sus seres queridos, en ese momento un hombre de copete de negro se levanta de una mesa cercana y hace contacto visual con Tatsumi, en ese momento el castaño se queda boquiabierta mientras que el hombre se marcha

-¡Detente!- sale corriendo en busca de aquel hombre que había salido del café y se dirigía a la plaza

-¡¿Tatsumi-san?!- se sorprendió mientras seguía al castaño lo más rápido que podía

Tatsumi quien seguía al hombre le perdió la vista cuando llego a la plaza como si hubiese esfumado de la zona en ese momento llega Asia atrás de él jadeando un poco

-¿Que ocurrió Tatsumi-san?-preguntaba preocupada

-Creí ver a mi mentor en el café así que salí corriendo por el para confirmarlo pero apenas llegue no había nadie aquí-dijo con algo de frustración

-¿Tatsumi-san tuvo un mentor?-

-Sí, mucho antes de venir a este tiempo, tuve personas así a mí alrededor que siempre han estado a mi lado, al igual que ahora-explico con un tono de nostalgia

-¿Antes de venir a este tiempo?- preguntaba ya que no sabía nada al respecto

-Oh cierto, todavía no te he contado acerca de mi pasado y de cómo llegue aquí, bueno vamos a sentarnos la historia es algo larga- dicho esto Tatsumi le explica su situación.

-Tatsumi-san, ¿tú has pasado por todo eso?, siento haberte preocupado a pesar de que has tenido todos esos problemas-Se disculpa Asia inclinando su cabeza con alguna lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos

-No Asia, no te tienes que disculpar, ahora después de todo eso puedo disfrutar con sus reencarnaciones este tiempo con el grupo Gremory y tú, puedo vivir siempre con una sonrisa así que no te tienes que disculpar, estoy feliz ahora-le respondía Tatsumi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la ex monja con afecto y este le mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente

-Tatsumi-san- decía su nombre mientras se acercaba al rostro del castaño, en ese momento un grupo conformado por un hombre y varias mujeres pasan al lado de la pareja, en ese instante Tatsumi siente un poder más grande de los enemigos que se había estado enfrentado en aquel tiempo, ese era el hombre que tenía una cabellera rubia y tenía un traje que se veía costoso, Tatsumi hizo contacto visual con este y lo que transmitieron fue negación entre ambos, con el mensaje evidente

"Tú no me agradas"

Eso era todo lo que se pudo detectar, el grupo del sujeto desaparece a la distancia mientras el castaño vuele con la chica

-Tatsumi-san, ¿ocurre algo? Lo veo algo tenso- pregunto la rubia que estaba apoyada en su hombro

-Eh, no, no ocurre nada, vamos a informar a Buchou en el edificio del club- dijo Tatsumi sujetando la mano de rubia haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Ocurre algo Asia?-pregunto el castaño que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la rubia

-No, nada Tatsumi-san- contesta con una sonrisa sujetando con fuerza la mano del joven

Después de la cita de Asia y Tatsumi se dirigen al edificio de club que es donde se encuentra su jefa, Rias Gremory, quien siempre está atenta a sus siervos, la joven princesa carmesí estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala principal del edificio junto Akeno tomando el té

-Buenas tardes Tatsumi, Asia- saluda cordialmente Rias Gremory a sus siervos

-Buenas tardes Buchou, Akeno-san he venido a informarles sobre mi progreso y mis nuevas inquili... digo Compañeras-

-Mmm ya veo, ¿cómo se han comportado tus "aprendices"?-dijo su con un tono de broma empleado en la última palabra

-Je, están bien no han hecho nada malo o que me afecte y están empezando acostumbrarse a vivir en mi casa así que dudo que vayan a planear algo en contra nuestra en el futuro-respondió a la broma de su jefa con una ligera sonrisa

-Entiendo entonces creo que te dejare responsable de ellas, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto luego-le advirtió su ama

-Por supuesto nunca me arrepiento cuando doy mi palabra, Buchou-dijo formalmente el héroe

-Por cierto Tatsumi-kun, ¿porque viniste con Asia?-pregunto la vicepresidenta del club

-Tatsumi-san estaba enseñándome lo que conocía de la ciudad para no perderme- explico Asia

-Estaba en una cita con Asia-dijo con una cara de poker como si nada

-Ehhh! Tatsumi-san ¿porque lo dices de esa manera?- dijo Asia sonrojándose

-Ara, ara parece que nuestros kohais están saliendo Rias- dijo divirtiéndose Akeno

-Vaya Tatsumi al parecer no pierdes el tiempo cuando se trata de mujeres-jugaba Rias con su siervo

-La verdad no soy así, simplemente estaba jugando pero dije la verdad que sentí como si fuera una cita, Asia-dijo Tatsumi algo sonrojado

-Tatsumi-san…-dijo Asia mientras que se le quedaba mirando

-Bueno Tatsumi, Asia se quedara en tu casa-dijo de repente la de cabello carmesí

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Creen que mi casa es un hotel o algo parecido?! Buchou aunque no lo crea tengo que alimentar a mucha gente y soy pobre tuve suerte que un sujeto me haya dado dinero por unas monedas que traje conmigo pero tampoco el dinero es infinito!-se quejó el joven con su jefa

-¿Eso significa que no quieres a Asia en tu casa?-pregunto Rias ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

-No… De acuerdo, Asia se quedara en mi casa-dijo el joven derrotado por su superior

-Tatsumi-san, si soy una molestia yo-

-No, no Asia, no eres ninguna molestia tranquila-negó frenéticamente el castaño

-Bueno Buchou nos retiramos habla-su oración fue interrumpida por una presencia muy poderosa, frente a la puerta aparecía un círculo mágico, se hizo presente una especie de maid con el mismo sujeto rubio con el que se habían encontrado en la plaza

-Buenas tardes Rias Ojou sama-saludo la maid y Tatsumi se dio cuenta esa maid era la que proyectaba todo ese poder…

**POV Tatsumi**

Frente a la puerta había un sirviente de Gremory ,una mujer , aun con esas ropas podía notarse la hermosa figura que tenía, después de verla vi que no estaba sola, andaba con un grupo en el cual vi rostros familiares especialmente el del único hombre del grupo, en ese momento me puse a la defensiva no sabía quién era o que tenía que ver con Rias pero tiene una presencia parecida a la que tenía el hijo de primer ministro, no necesitaba saber más, este sujeto me iba causar problemas

-Oh Grayfia, no me digas que viniste hablar de "eso"-dijo Rias haciendo una expresión seria

-Sí, lamento interrumpirle pero Raiser sama no quería esperar-se disculpó la maid mencionando el nombre del rubio

-Akeno-san, ¿quién es ese Raiser?-le pregunto a la vice presidenta en voz baja

-Raiser Phoenix, él y su familia son uno de los pilares de los demonios, es el siguiente heredero de su clan, "un pura sangre" al igual que Rias también es su prometido-me explico Akeno san en susurro y yo solamente podía recordar aquellos hombres del imperio

-Ja ja ja, he venido Rias-dijo el hombre tomando asiento a lado de Buchou con una sonrisa confiada

-Por ahora ¿porque no tomamos te?-dijo tratando de crear un ambiente "tranquilo" en mi opinión

Akeno hace el té y se lo entrega al hijo de-digo al heredero de los Phenex, este lo toma con delicadeza y hace un comentario:

-Que delicioso es el té de la reina de Rias- comenta tratando de coquetear con Akeno-san

-El sentimiento de dolor es mutuo-responde fríamente, como esperaba de mi senpai ella nunca caería en un truco tan estúpido

Después de eso Raiser empieza jugar con el cabello de Rias y a tocar su pierna como si estuviera cuidando de un trofeo, mientras que trataba de calmar mi instinto asesino solo me quede observando hasta que Rias se levanta molesta

-Ya te lo he dicho Raiser, yo no me casare contigo- niega la idea del matrimonio decidida

-Dudo que tu familia acepte tus caprichos Rias antes de destruir este compromiso, desde la última guerra solo quedan pocos demonios de pura sangre, tu padre y tu hermano Sirzechs sama están pensando solo en el futuro de esta sangre-respondió con un tono de superioridad el rubio

-Te lo diré una vez más Raiser yo decido con quien me casare y estoy seguro de que mi familia lo entenderá, así que nunca me casare contigo-responde con honestidad pero Raiser se levanta y sujeta el rostro de mi jefa

-Sabes Rias, yo soy el hijo de un Phoenix, no puedo permitirme perder mi apellido-

-¡Buchou!-gritamos todos e íbamos a atacar a Raiser pero ella nos detuvo con una señal y simplemente nosotros obedecimos a nuestra ama

-Aunque tenga que quemar a todos tus esclavos, te llevare al inframundo-dijo con confianza el bastardo

_-Draig, Incursio quiten mis limitaciones ahora- _ordene a mis compañeros

_**-**_**Mocoso entiendes que esa maid te puede dar una paliza si lo haces ¿no?-**me advierte Incursio como si no supiera las consecuencias

**-No quiero ningún usuario muerto, especialmente uno nuevo, pero… quiero ver lo que puedes hacer, así que las quitare, no necesitas la armadura de Incursio o mi brazo ¿verdad?- **me pregunto el dragón que podía matar un Dios

_-No, contra este sujeto no lo necesito… él es débil comparado con cualquiera de mis enemigos-_le dije telepáticamente a mis compañeros

_**-**_**Espera solo un poco más sé que ese bastardo hará algo más para molestarte así que aguanta un poco más**_**-**_me recomendó Incursio, él nunca me ha fallado así que seguiré su consejo

Contengo mi poder e instinto asesino para poder observar una batalla de miradas entre mi jefa y Raiser en ese momento Grayfia interviene

-Deténganse ustedes dos- dice Grayfia y estos se alejan un poco

-Ojou-sama, Raiser sama, estoy aquí por órdenes de Sirzechs-sama, no dejare que esto pasar-les advirtió Grayfia san a ambos

-Que la preciada reina de Sirzechs-sama diga eso, hasta yo tengo miedo- dice el sujeto con ningún interés

-Mis amos dijeron que esto podría pasar así que prepararon un plan de emergencia-

-¿A qué te refieres Grayfia?-pregunto mi jefa

-Si la Ojou-sama rechazaba a Raiser sama, me dieron el permiso para realizar un rating game para resolver esto-dijo Grayfia san mientras todos hacían gestos de impresión, yo no entendía de que se trataba

-Tatsumi-kun, rating game es un juego similar al ajedrez, donde los demonios de cada clan envían sus esclavos para que peleen entre si- me explico Kiba, perdona mi ignorancia compañero

-Como Rias te dijo antes a cada uno de nosotros nos otorgaron unas facultades en relación a las piezas de ajedrez y es para eso-continua la explicación Akeno-san

-Conque eso era-me murmure para mi

-Yo he experimentado este juego varias veces, y ganado varios también, pero tú no tienes ninguna experiencia y tampoco tienes todas las piezas para jugar-presumió Raiser haciendo que Rias tensara más su rostro

-Los únicos calificados para competir en un Rating Game son los demonios puros de sangre-me comento Akeno-san

-Mmm, esto parece un coliseo especial, sin embargo estamos en desventaja y creo que tú también te diste cuenta Buchou de la otra desventaja-dije sabiendo la respuesta de esto

-Rias déjame preguntarte algo, ¿este es todo tu equipo de esclavos?-

-¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?-responde Buchou y Raiser se ríe de ella después de eso chasquea los dedos y un círculo mágico aparece en el suelo, del cual salieron llamas y en medio estas se presentaron varias figuras femeninas, no tenía ninguna duda ese eran los esclavos del Phenex

-Estas son mis 15 piezas, es decir tengo un juego completo-decía con confianza

_-Todas las mujeres, je je- _con esto no pude evitar reírme un poco

-¿De qué te ríes?, tal vez de ti mismo por no tener esta suerte-me pregunto la que tenía un parecido a Raiser pero ignoro su comentario

-Rias parece que ese sirviente tuyo tiene algo conmigo-dijo Raiser

-No lo podría estar tal vez quiere tener un harem o algo parecido, él nunca ha dicho sus metas-

-Qué asco-dijo la misma chica de antes

_-Ni siquiera saben mis metas y ya me ve como un depravado mental ( __**._.)-**_

-Ya veo, Yubella-llama Raiser a su sirviente que al parecer era la mayor del y grupo y ser la más fuerte

-Hai, Raiser-sama-contesta al llamado la mujer de grandes pechos y cabello morado, esta camina hacia su amo el cual le sujeta el rostro y la besa… esto hizo que Rias hiciera un rostro de disgusto e hizo que yo…explotara

Raiser y su sirviente se separan y esta se aleja un poco sonrojada

-¿Qué te parece sirviente celoso de lo que puedo hacer?- me pregunta con un tono de superioridad...

-Estas muerto Raiser-respondí a su pregunta con una sonrisa esto hizo los demás se me quedan mirando impresionados

**Fin POV Tatsumi**

Tatsumi desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y reaparece frente al rubio para asestarle un golpe al rostro y sacándolo de la habitación

-¿Que ocurre demonio pura sangre? Se supone que eres muy fuerte y que yo, un demonio "impuro", no podría hacer eso-se burló Tatsumi del rubio mientras que los demás trataban de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Tu… maldito, ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEARME?!, ¿¡SABES QUIEN SOY?!-responde con ira Raiser ante el ataque de Tatsumi

-No y tú tampoco sabes quién soy, mucho gusto soy Tatsumi ¿sabes? el que te acaba de humillar hace un momento-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y Raiser se lanza contra el con llamas en su mano derecha, Tatsumi hacia aparecer el brazo de Draig para detener el golpe pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos

-¡Ya basta!- aparece Grayfia sosteniendo el puño de Raiser y este se detiene por completo

-¡PERO EL…!-trataba de protestar el sujeto

-Lo sé, ¿Tatsumi-sama tiene la menor idea de lo que acaba de hacer?

-Sí, solo golpee a un idiota por tratar de humillar a una mujer muy importante para mí no veo el problema-responde haciendo que los presentes se quedaran impresionados especialmente Rias

-¿Quieres hacerte el enemigo de una de las familias más poderosas del infierno?-pregunto Grayfia

-No me importa solo iré al infierno y los eliminare con el poder de Incursio y el sekiryuutei así de fácil, no permitiré ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi ama incluso si fuera de un Dios lo mataría por eso,¿ no cree que eso es lo correcto Grayfia-san?-responde como un caballero protegiendo a su reina logrando que Grayfia sonriera

-De acuerdo entonces está confirmado por ambos bandos, el Rating game se hará dentro de una semana en la academia, ninguno de los equipos se verá hasta el día pautado- confirma el evento Grayfia y abre un círculo mágico

-Entendido, hasta ese entonces Rias y tu… prepárense para perder-dijo Raiser saliendo por un portal mágico junto a Grayfia y dejando al grupo en la habitación

-Ufff, que tenso estaba el ambiente que bueno que se fueron-dijo Tatsumi tirándose al sillón

-Tatsumi ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunta su ama seriamente

-Por supuesto que si Buchou, sé que no debía, lo sé, pero de verdad cree que alguno de nosotros permitiría una falta de respeto como esta; si alguno de nosotros no hacía algo, yo lo haría como su última defensa y si aún piensa que mi comportamiento es inadecuado…-Tatsumi se levanta y se arrodilla frente a Rias

… ¡Castígueme! , pero hasta que yo no considere que usted, Rias Gremory no esté a salvo no cambiare mi comportamiento –demostró su determinación ante sus compañeros y su ama el castaño

-Levántate Tatsumi-le ordeno al joven

Cuando Tatsumi mira el rostro de su ama se encontró algo que no se esperaba, una sonrisa adorable de su presidenta, mirándolo con orgullo esta se le acerca y le da un abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla dejando al joven sonrojado

-Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, Tatsumi-dijo cuándo se separan

-Tatsumi kun tiene razón, tenemos que ganar esto, por el bien de nuestra ama, nosotros debemos hacernos más fuertes-dice Kiba con la misma determinación de su compañero

-¿Entonces lo hacemos Rias?-pregunta Akeno con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Tenía planeado hacerlo de todas maneras, Akeno-responde con la misma sonrisa de su mano derecha mientras que los otros miembros tenían literalmente tenían un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Empaque sus cosas chicos mañana nos vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento-responde las dudas de los miembros

-Rias senpai, tengo una pregunta-levanta la mano Koneko chan

-¿Cuál podría ser?-

-¿Qué va hacer Tatsumi senpai con sus mujeres?-dice con algo de odio Koneko mientras que a Tatsumi le daba un paro cardiaco

**-Oe,oe mocoso no te mueras todavía , aún queda muchos objetivos que tocar digo lograr-dijo Incursio mientras los demás se preguntaban la reacción del castaño**

-¿Que le ocurre a Tatsumi kun?- preguntaba Akeno

**-Akeno chan, tu no lo entenderías, Tatsumi tiene que alimentar cuatro bocas y la casa ya es un desastre CON EL AQUÍ, ¿te imaginarias que pasaría si se fuera?-dice con temor Incursio**

-Me quedo sin casa-dijo en posición fetal pensando lo peor-Esperen... hay una solución, no creí que lo haría pero no me queda de otra solo me queda confiar en esas dos personas

**-No me digas que son las que yo creo que son ¡estas demente!, ¿¡Quieres quedarte sin casa,¿!Quieres irte a vivir al puente con los vagos de nuevo!?- temía Incursio por la decisión del joven**

-No nos queda de otra compañero y no hay más candidatos para el trabajo-le responde a Incursio con una mirada de miedo

-Buchou, nos vemos mañana, Kiba si me quedo sin casa me voy a la tuya-le dice a su compañero

-Si no queda de otra…- dice con una gota en la cabeza mientras que el joven sale de la habitación junto Asia

-Senpai vive con unos animales salvajes-comenta Koneko

**En frente de la casa de Tatsumi…**

-Tatsumi san está seguro que no habrá problemas por quedarme – pregunta una vez más Asia

-No te preocupes Asia, en vez de preocuparte por eso, disfruta porque estar con mis "inquilinas" es divertido-dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con una sorpresa

La casa estaba completamente destruida televisores rotos, consolas de video juegos destruidas una laptop en el suelo completamente destruida eso y mucho más en la "casa" de Tatsumi al ver esto no solo el joven incluso Incursio se les rompió el corazón, Tatsumi cayó al suelo recogiendo los restos de la laptop tratando de armarla de nuevo sin ningún éxito

-¿Tatsumi san?-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,LAPTO,PS3 PORQUE USTEDES!-gritaba llorando e Incursio estaba en con una crisis existencial mientras que las culpables se acercaban a la escena del crimen

-Tatsumi, lo sentimos mucho- se disculpaba Leone bajando la cabeza

-Es tu culpa por decirme que hiciera amigas-dijo Seryuu sin mostrar algún signo de arrepentimiento

-Tatsumi las trate de pararlas pero no pude-dijo cansada Raynare mientras que el joven seguía en el suelo llorando con su dragón

-Ya llegamos- ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO OCURRIO AQUÍ?!-llegaba sorprendida Kalawarner junto a Mittelt y Akame

-KALAWARNER EL-ELLAS DESTRUYERON TODO-decía mientras era abrazado por Kalawarner

-Ustedes no tienen corazón… -decía Kalawarner mirándolas con decepción y estas o por lo menos Seryuu y Leone respondían con una mirada celosa y Raynare solo lamentaba no haberlas detenido

**Después de arreglar el daño psicológico de Tatsumi e Incursio…**

Tatsumi e Incursio superaron su tristeza gracias a Kalawarner, ellos estaban sentados en la sala de estar discutiendo todo pero ya cerrado el tema Tatsumi iba a dar sus noticias

-Bueno, chicas tengo que decirles algo importante o mejor dicho dos cosas, la primera es que mi compañera Asia Argento a partir de ahora vivirá en esta casa ya que no tiene donde quedarse porque la iglesia es tacaña y yo tengo mucho dinero, así que por favor trátenla bien y mucho mejor que mis cosas-dijo Tatsumi con resentimiento en su voz

-Soy Asia Argento, espe-espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo con pena Asia

-Bueno yo soy Leone por y soy como la primera mujer de Tatsumi-se "presento" Leone haciendo sonrojar a todos los presentes excepto a Akame

-¿Nee san qu- que estás diciendo?-

-Pero es verdad ¿no?-

-Tranquilas es mentira Tatsumi no ha sido corrompido por el Leone-dice Akame aclarando el malentendido de Tatsumi alias el oportunista

-Bueno ya habrás oído nuestros nombres antes así que sigamos con la siguiente noticia-dice Seryuu ansiosa por alguna razón

-La otra noticia es que me voy por una semana a una excursión con mi club y Asia está en él, así que voy a dejar a tres personas a cargo para que no se repita la tragedia de hoy-

-¿Porque tres?-preguntaba Raynare

-Porque ustedes son unos animales salvajes que no obedecen órdenes y yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias literalmente-respondió algo amargado Tatsumi dando sentimiento de culpa a las responsables de sus acciones

-Me costó un poco decidirlo pero, las que van estar a cargo son: Kalawarner y Akame

-¿Y el tercero?-preguntaba Leone mientras sonaba el timbre

-Ese es el tercero- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta mostrando a alguien inesperado

-Déjenme presentarla, ella es una de mis senpai y alguien que ayudo muy seguido, mi amiga Shelee ella es la tercera persona que se encargara de la casa- revelo Tatsumi

-¿¡Eeeeehhhhh?!-grito Leone

-Estas bromeando Tatsumi ella con su torpeza destruiría la casa entera-le advirtió Leone

-Confió más en ella que en ti, Leone-dijo frio Tatsumi, dejando a Leone devastada

-Eso es todo, así que si me disculpan me iré a dormir- dice el joven mientras se va a su habitación

-¿Esta de verdad molesto Tatsumi san?- le pregunta Asia

-Al comienzo lo estaba pero, lo viste ¿no?, estas son las personas que aprecio, son las que deseo proteger por eso con ellas no puedo dejar de sonreír es lo mismo con el grupo Gremory , así que espero que disfrutes de mi hogar Asia- respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Hai-

Tatsumi le enseña a Asia su habitación a Asia y se dirige a su habitación a empacar y a descansar para el campamento de entrenamiento, adentro de su habitación estaba alguien inesperado, Akame, la joven con ojos carmesí estaba sentada en la cama del castaño

-Akame, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?-

-Quería preguntarte algo en privado-respondió sin moverse de la cama dejando en duda al joven

-Vas hacer algo peligroso otra vez ¿verdad?-pregunta Akame dejando paralizado a Tatsumi

-Creíste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta, Leone y yo somos muy conscientes de que hacer cosas muy peligrosas-

-Ella y yo tememos el día que no llegues a casa ¿puedes entenderlo?-

-Ya Akame-dijo Tatsumi dándole un abrazo

-¿Eh?-

-Lamento preocuparlas, si hare algo arriesgado, pero es porque también otras personas que proteger pero te prometo algo, tu siempre me veras entrar por esa puerta y sirviéndoles la comida y riendo con ustedes porque yo no moriré eso te lo puedo asegurar así que no te preocupes-dijo haciéndole una sonrisa

-No has cambiado-murmuro Akame con una sonrisa

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada, más te vale cumplir tu promesa Tatsumi-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Después de eso Tatsumi se dedicó a preparar su maleta e irse a dormir

**Al día siguiente **

En algún lugar alejado de la ciudad un grupo de jóvenes subían una montaña con mucho equipaje, es un grupo muy conocido en esta historia se dirigían a unas instalaciones para entrenar, todos por alguna razón no llevaban equipaje, espera un momento… ah ya me informan que Tatsumi está cargando todo y no está muerto, bueno prosigamos con la historia, el grupo Gremory estaba yendo a ese lugar con intenciones de volverse más poderosos incluso Tatsumi quien ya era alguien del mismo nivel de fuerza de Rias y Akeno o incluso mas

-Hemos llegado-dijo Rias enfrente de una amplia zona llena de árboles y una gran "casa" (yo diría una mansión pero bueno no me salgo de mi guion)

-Con que aquí es donde entrenaremos-murmuraba mientras contemplaba la naturaleza

-Bueno vayan a cambiarse para entrenar-ordeno la Gremory

-Hai-

Las mujeres van a su respectiva zona para cambiarse y los únicos hombres toman su ruta dentro de la habitación habían ropa deportiva de color ceniza mientras que Tatsumi se va cambiando, Kiba nota algo increíble, el cuerpo de Tatsumi aunque no lo pareciera tenía una musculatura impresionante aun estando de espalda se dice que lo músculos de la espalda son la raíz y la base de los músculos del cuerpo por lo tanto solo se podía decir que el castaño era una bestia en lo que se trataba combate mano a mano

-Tatsumi kun espero que estés listo para este entrenamiento, tenemos que ganar a toda costa-decía Kiba con determinación

-Lo sé, Kiba, ganaremos por Buchou después de todo ella nos salvó a Asia y a mí no me perdonaría sino lograra saldar esa deuda

-No son los únicos, a todos nosotros nos ha salvado por eso le tenemos una gran lealtad y cariño a nuestra jefa-dice Kiba con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, pero Kiba hay algo en lo que te equivocas-

-¿En qué?-

-Son ustedes los que deben estar preparados para este entrenamiento recuerda aunque lleve mucho tiempo congelado he luchado con muchas clases de enemigos así que estoy acostumbrado a pelear, pregunte a Buchou si podía modificar el entrenamiento físico y me dijo que si, así que prepárense para ver un entrenamiento de verdad-dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa aterradora haciendo que Kiba le diera un escalofríos

**Ya en el campo de entrenamiento-Lección uno**

-Como sabrán yo estoy a cargo de este entrenamiento así que seguiré las ideas iniciales de Koneko chan y de Kiba pero con un mayor nivel de dificultad-explico Tatsumi a sus compañeros

-Kiba esta fase de entrenamiento es solamente para ti, aquí aumentaremos tu ataque y defensa ya que tu velocidad es más que decente, normalmente te diría que nos lo tomemos con calma, pero ya que solo tenemos 10 días no hay tiempo que perder quiero que te dediques a aumentar tu musculatura con los ejercicios más letales que te puedas imaginar, tales como llevar una armadura superior a tu peso, romper varios trozos gigantes de metales en etc. Esto debería aumentar todas tus debilidades a un nivel considerable, el último día de entrenamiento comprobaremos tu progreso, ¿entendido Kiba?

-Ahora sigamos con la siguiente lección-dice Akeno

**Lección 2: Control de Magia**

-Bueno como ustedes saben que Rias y yo nos concentramos en el área de la magia ahora les hare una introducción, como saben con la magia podemos manipular ciertos elementos naturales e incrementar su poder a tal punto que puede eliminar un planeta entero, pero eso es un nivel demasiado alto, lo que pueden manipular ahora son los 4 elementos: tierra, agua, fuego y viento. Por supuesto, no todos tienen la habilidad para manipularlo con facilidad por eso lo comprobaremos ahora traten de imaginar una esfera en la palma de sus manos y concentren toda su energía en ese punto, de esta manera -explicaba Akeno a Tatsumi y a Asia mientras que hacia una esfera de magia en su mano izquierda

-Ahora inténtenlo ustedes- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

Veía a Asia que hacia una gran esfera de magia entre sus dos manos con gran facilidad, lo que me dejaba impresionado del poder mágico que poseía Asia

-Sabía que tenías talento en la magia Asia, ahora inténtalo tu Tatsumi kun, trata de concentrarlo en un solo punto- me explica Akeno

-Bueno supongo que puedo intentarlo…-murmura Tatsumi algo inseguro abría ambas palmas de en la misma posición y concentro una cantidad considerable de magia en esta

-Bien hecho Tatsumi kun con el tiempo por ahora sigue practicando-lo felicita su senpai

-Aun así es muy poca energía acumulada, además un oponente como Raiser no caería por esta cantidad de energía mágica-expresaba insatisfecho Tatsumi con su rendimiento en la magia

-Tienes razón Tatsumi kun, pero recuerda que no estás solo, además todavía de falta algo de experiencia con la magia así que no te preocupes -le dice a su kouhai mientras que acaricia su cabeza y este sonríe

-Gracias Akeno san, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!-dice Tatsumi

**Lección 3-Velocidad**

-En esta fase del entrenamiento como Kiba es solamente para aumentar tu velocidad, tienes una defensa y ataque a un nivel muy alto sin embargo has descuidado tu velocidad y si quieres ser algo que tus enemigos tengan que temer es ser un combatiente balanceado, es decir, que tus tres áreas estén al mismo nivel, lo que harás es simple te pondrás unas pesas en tus tobillos de cierta cantidad y trataras de alcanzarme con ellas y en el último día veremos tu progreso-explica el entrenamiento Tatsumi con detalle

-De acuerdo empecemos Senpai-dice Koneko a punto de buscar las pesas

-Cómo quieras Koneko chan, en ese caso, calentemos antes de empezar con tu masa-digo con tu entrenamiento-dijo Tatsumi casi arruinando la verdadera naturaleza de su entrenamiento

**Lección 4-Magia fase 2**

-Quiero que utilicen magia para cocinar-dice Rias

-Apliquen lo que Akeno les ha enseñado para hacer cosas simples como cocinar, así se les hará más fácil a la hora de usar su magia para pelear-explica Rias la función del entrenamiento

-Pero Buchou soy bueno cocinando sin magia, ¿de verdad tengo que hacer esto?-pregunta Tatsumi ya pensando en la posible respuesta

-Sé que la magia te cuesta un poco Tatsumi pero esto lo hacemos para mejorar así que por favor hazlo por mí-le pide amablemente a su peón

-De acuerdo, lo hare con motivos de entrenamiento así que comencemos Asia-dice Tatsumi subiéndose las mangas para cocinar

-Hai Tatsumi san- dice Asia mientras que calienta el agua con magia

-Entonces dejare que entrenen, nos vemos luego-se despide su jefa

_Aunque me cueste un poco la magia debería seguir el concejo de Buchou y Akeno san, Akeno san había dicho que debía crear una imagen mental de lo que quisiera hacer-pensó mientras sostenía una cebolla en su mano izquierda, la forma le recordó a los pechos de su senpai por alguna razón y cuando ya se había dado cuenta la cebolla ya estaba pelada_

-Tatsumi san eso es impresionante, ¿Cómo lo hizo?-preguntaba Asia ansiosa

-Solo pensé en ver... ¡Eso es!, Asia lo tengo por fin-decía emocionado dejando en duda a Asia

-¿Que lograste, Tatsumi san?-

-Después del entrenamiento, ven al bosque sin que nuestros senpais se enteren por fin tengo la base de mi técnica –respondió a Asia con determinación en sus manos

Ya terminada la cena los miembros del grupo se sentaron a comer, Tatsumi recordaba lo que había ocurrido ese día al mismo tiempo miraba a las chicas con ojos sucios, pero ignorando la perversión oculta de Tatsumi, gracias al entrenamiento de la cocina había conseguido la base de la técnica que había estado creando desde la batalla contra Seryuu, perdido en el mundo de sus pensamientos, Koneko empieza a notar su mirada

-Me siento acosada senpai-dijo Koneko malhumorada

-¿Eh? Perdón Koneko chan no lo hice con esas intenciones-trato de ocultar la verdad de su kouhai sin ningún éxito

-Tatsumi- lo llamo Rias

-¿Eh? Diga-

-¿Que te pareció el primer día del entrenamiento?-pregunta su jefa

-Fue muy entretenido, además aprendí muchas cosas de mis compañeros, si seguimos así aumentaremos nuestras probabilidades de victoria- respondió con honestidad

-En eso tienes, razón gracias a tu experiencia previa en las batallas y a las habilidades individuales de cada uno las probabilidades de cada uno, las probabilidades de nuestra victoria-Coincide con la opinión de su siervo

-Pero hay algo que te molesta ¿cierto?, pude verlo en tu rostro desde que llegamos-

-Hai, aun con el entrenamiento hay algo que me ha molestado desde que vi a Raiser, su capacidad de regenerarse al mismo nivel que un fénix quien es casi inmortal, no importa cuántas veces lo derrote él se levantara sin las heridas que le habíamos hecho, esto es lo que me ha preocupado desde que llegamos, porque si no averiguo la manera de derrotarlo…la perderemos-dice frustrado Tatsumi apretando sus puños

-No te preocupes, Tatsumi kun lograremos de derrotarlo no te preocupes por eso- lo animaba el espadachín

-Acuérdate que no eres el único que protege a Buchou, senpai-comentaba Koneko

-Ya los oíste no Tatsumi kun, esta batalla es de todos- dijo Akeno

-Si…Gracias a todos demos lo mejor-dijo con alegría a sus compañeros, todo estaban contentos con la unión de su equipo hasta que Rias menciono un asunto de gran importancia

-Bueno creo que hora de un baño-dijo la presidenta

-¿Baño?- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-Quieres espiarnos Tatsumi, yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Y tú Akeno?-preguntaba a su mano derecha

-Siempre he querido lavarle la espalda a un hombre-

-¿¡Qu-que!?- Tatsumi estaba impresionado con lo que estaba sucediendo

-Asia tu no tendrías algún problema con que Tatsumi venga

-Bueno…-trataba de asentir tímidamente

_Ya va, esta será mi oportunidad de ver un nuevo "mundo" de perversión esta es mi nuevo frontera, cruzare la barrera que me ha estado deteniendo por fin yo-_

_-¿_Y tú Koneko?-preguntaba a la última de sus sirvientes

-No, quiero-destruye todas las esperanzas de este autor digo de Tatsumi de cruzar "la frontera"

-Es una lástima, bueno ya la oíste Tatsumi-dijo Rias dirigiendose con las demás al baño dejando a Kiba y a un Tatsumi viendo sus esperanzas desvanecerse en el aire

-Tatsumi kun, vamos yendo al baño-aviso a su amigo

-De acuerdo, vamos Kiba-concordó con su amigo

Abandonan el comedor y se dirigen al baño el cual estaba al final del pasillo al lado del de las mujeres, al llegar los compañeros de clan disfrutaron del majestuoso baño con agua caliente y agradable, tras un rato Kiba comienza un tema de conversación

-Es una lástima que no te dejaran entrar al baño de las chicas-dice Kiba

-Jejeje, Kiba déjame decirte un pequeño secreto-le dice con una sonrisa pervertida

-No, necesito el permiso de las mujeres para entrar al baño, Incursio tiene la habilidad de hacerse invisible; así que puedo entrar con ellas cuando yo quiera-revela la habilidad de su armadura a su compañero

-Pero solo te hace invisible, no te hace indetectable-cuestiona la habilidad de su armadura

-Esa es la mejor parte he entrenado mucho ese "defecto" de Incursio y aprendí a ocultar mi presencia aun sin la armadura, por lo tanto, soy indetectable-dijo el "genio" ex asesino

-¿Y porque no lo usas ahora?- preguntaba Kiba

-No tengo muchas ganas de usarla en este momento, me interesa un poco más saber de lo que hablan ahora-responde el castaño dirigiendose la pared frente a ellos

-¿Porque?-

-¿No es obvio?, estamos a nueve días de pelear con un enemigo con habilidades molestas y un mayor número que nosotros, todos están muy nerviosos incluyéndonos, por lo tanto es más fácil desahogar sus preocupaciones con gente del mismo género y más si son conocidos-explica su razón al rubio

-Ya veo, ¿entonces le dijiste todas tus preocupaciones a Buchou?-preguntaba con rostro serio

-No, ella es la que está a cargo además que ella sería la persona que pagara las consecuencias de la derrota, tiene mucha carga en sus hombros por eso trato de ser la mayor ayuda para ella y ustedes en estos momentos-responde con honestidad

-Ya veo, entonces ¿cómo vas a entrenar tu Tatsumi kun?, Quieres enfrentarte a Raiser antes que Buchou lo encuentre ¿verdad?-

-Tu suposición es correcta, Kiba, aunque iba a estar con ustedes al comenzar el juego iba a derrotar a los que pudiera e iba dejarles el resto a ustedes para derrotar a Raiser antes de que se aprovechará de la inexperiencia de Rias- responde con un tono frio

-¿Tanto subestimas a Buchou?-

-No, todo lo contrario si peleo junto a ella que conoce más las habilidades de Raiser aumentaría las posibilidades de victoria, además no es que la subestimo ni confió en ella, Kiba, yo ya no quiero perder a nadie más, si es necesario destruiré mi propio cuerpo en el intento, así que por favor apóyame en esto Kiba-expresa sus preocupaciones a su compañero de armas

-Lo se Tatsumi kun no te preocupes por eso, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo, pero aun no me has dicho que planeas contra Raiser-

-Hoy se me ocurrió la base de una técnica, pero es un poco arriesgada-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Lo suficiente para dejarme en el suelo inconsciente tras usarla dos o tres veces-responde dejando a Kiba perplejo

-¿Y crees que de verdad funcione?

-No derrotara a Raiser pero por lo menos nos ahorrara tiempo para reunirnos y acabar con él, juntos-

-Ya veo…Supongo que es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora así que no voy a detenerte si es lo que deseas-dice Kiba

-Bueno, ahora que terminamos esta conversación veré lo que están haciendo en el otro lado-dice Tatsumi

-¿No que ya no te provocaba ir?

-Solamente las oiremos-

-¿Como?-

-Kiba un hombre siempre prepara un círculo mágico en el otro baño antes de ejecutar su plan-dice con una sonrisa traviesa

-Tatsumi…eres un genio- y así se unió Kiba al equipo de la perversión

-Bueno hora de activar el circulo delicadamente-dice poniendo su mano en la pared haciendo un circulo color negro en ella

-Ya va, ¿ahora que recuerdo tú no eras malo en la magia?

-Es un pequeño hechizo incluso yo puedo hacerlo por tiempo limitado-dice Tatsumi

Tatsumi activa el círculo de la otra habitación y logra ver imágenes borrosas pero tienen un audio claro y preciso del sitio.

Las más cercanas se podía ver la figura de Rias y Akeno y atrás lavándose se podía ver a Koneko y Asia

-Espero que estas aguas termales quiten la fatiga del entrenamiento-dice Rias a su mano derecha

-Ahh~, no te preocupes Rias de seguro que todos vamos estar como nuevos, después de esto-comentaba Akeno

Asia observaba el pecho de sus senpais y luego miraba el suyo con algo de decepción

-Eso es un lujo-dice Koneko quien tiene un pecho más pequeño que el de ella y esta se apena

-Mmm, no está pasando nada interesante y la imagen no es tan clara-se expresa Kiba mientras Tatsumi se queda mirando la escena

-¿Que ocurre Tatsumi kun?-pregunta preocupado por su amigo quien no había dicho nada

-Kiba para mí esto ya es un paraíso, pero mejor terminemos esto antes de que se den cuenta de lo que hice ¿de acuerdo?-

-Concuerdo contigo si Buchou y las demás se dan cuenta tal vez terminemos siendo castigados y no de la mejor manera-dice Kiba mientras Tatsumi elimina la evidencia de aquel círculo mágico y salen de las aguas termales

**Mientras en algún sitio del infierno**

Grayfia se encontraba al frente de un hombre de cabello carmesí, informándole acerca de lo sucedido

-Entonces, eso fue lo que paso-dice el hombre despreocupado

-Hai, pero mi señor usted cree que ella tenga posibilidades de ganar-

-Sí, ese joven es tan fuerte como me dijiste tal vez puedan ganar, pero aun así las posibilidades son bajas-responde con honestidad a la maid

-Entonces ¿porque?-

-Solamente, le ofrecí una opción y tal como esperaba la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y ¿tú qué opinas "general"?-pregunta a un hombre en las sombras

-Van a ganar, de eso estoy seguro-

-¿Porque tanta confianza?-pregunta con una sonrisa el hombre de cabello carmesí haciendo el "general" también sonría

-Digamos que es un presentimiento-responde el hombre

**De regreso al campamento**

En alguna parte alejada del campamento llena de bosques se encontraban, Tatsumi y Asia conversando acerca de la situación

-Entonces ¿qué quiere que haga Tatsumi san?-preguntaba la rubia

-Asia cada vez que ejecute mi ataque vas a curarme, ya que este es un ataque que desgarra todos mis músculos necesito que me cures esto te servirá de entrenamiento también así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-explica con una sonrisa Tatsumi

-¿Tan peligroso es el ataque, Tatsumi san?-preguntaba preocupada

-Solo observa, este es mi ataque pongo toda mi determinación por la victoria Buchou-dijo mientras se ponía Incursio y comenzaba el ataque devastador…

**Al día siguiente**

Rias empezó el día explicando la rivalidad entre los tres bandos y las debilidades de ellos, los demonios, para que entendieran mejor su propio cuerpo

-Nosotros los demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles gobernados por Dios, hace mucho tiempo, un tiempo al que se le podría describir como una eternidad, peleamos entre nosotros, es decir una guerra, en la cual no hubo ni ganadores, ni perdedores. Lo único que sucedió es que nuestros poderes espirituales se acabaron, eso termino con la pelea.

Los demonios tienen un periodo de vida casi eterno, pero una oportunidad muy pequeña para reproducirse. Entonces como resultado de la guerra los líderes de los clanes de Demonios están bajo una severa crisis, después de la guerra, Hashira, un demonio puro de clase alta, se dividió en varios clanes:

Mi clan Gremory

El clan Shitori de Sona

El clan de Phoenix de Raiser que es el que tiene descendencia directa con Hashira.

Por eso los demonios utilizan a los humanos para aumentar sus clanes, el rating game salió de eso, al enfrentar a los subordinados, puede medirse la fuerza del demonio líder; los juegos que se han hecho hasta ahora le han ofrecido fama y prestigio al ganador-explico de forma clara y precisa la larga historia de los demonios

-Qué tal si ahora tomamos un descanso, estoy seguro de que todos están cansados-sugiere Rias

-Pondré una tetera al fuego-dice Akeno dirigiendose a la cocina

-Entonces te ayudare-dice Asia

-Asia-la llama Tatsumi

-¿Hai?-

-Espero que no estés cansado por lo de anoche, me excedí mucho con eso-se disculpaba el castaño

-No fue nada, Tatsumi san eso fue-antes de que terminara puso su dedo en sus labios para silenciarla

-Eso sigue siendo nuestro secreto-dice Tatsumi

-¿Nuestro secreto?-

-Si aún falta le falta detalles así que no quiero animar a nadie todavía-dice un poco frustrado

-De acuerdo, hasta que perfecciones tu ataque te seguiré ayudando-

-¿Movimiento?- preguntaba Yuuto quien había escuchado algo al respecto

-Es un secreto-dice Asia

-Cierto, Asia, quisiera que nos hablaras de tu vida como monja-dice Rias

-De acuerdo…-dice algo confundida y empieza a explicar frente de todos los presentes

-Los exorcistas normalmente poseen dos objetos, el primero es este-agarra una botella de vidrio

-Esto es agua bendita se recomienda ampliamente que los demonios se mantengan lejos de ella-advierte la ex monja

-¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos contacto directo con ella?-pregunta el castaño

-Cosas terribles-respuesta corta y simple lo suficiente para Tatsumi

-Bueno creo que no debo acercarme mucho a esa cosa entonces…-

-Asia tú también deberías seguir ese consejo, recuerda que eres un demonio- le indica su jefa

-Oh…es cierto- dice algo triste

-No estoy segura de que sirva de algo pero lo mantendré oculto-dice Asia

-El otro objeto es la biblia-dice sosteniendo el libro sagrado entre sus brazos

-He leído esto desde que era niña, pero ahora con solo leer un versículo hace que me duela horriblemente la cabeza-explica la rubia

-Es porque eres un demonio-dice Rias con una sonrisa

-Sí, un demonio-continua Yuuto

-Demonio-continua Koneko

-Un demonio en todos los sentidos-continua Akeno

-Un demonio de pies a cabeza-termina Tatsumi

-¡Pero, pero! Este versículo es tan hermoso-dice en un intento fallido en leer el libro ya que este le causa mucho dolor…literalmente

-Mi cabeza, ¡oh Dios perdóname! Ahora ya no puedo leer tu sagrada escritura-dice intentando nuevamente leer el libro terminando en el mismo resultado **(Esta Asia jamás aprende…)**

**-¡**No puedo!-expresa su dolor la rubia

_¿De verdad es tonta o lo está haciendo en serio?, de cualquier manera se ve perpleja, pero aun así, Asia me dio una excelente idea para la pelea, solo espero que funcione pensaba el castaño en la explicación de su compañera y en su tierna ignorancia_

El día continuo con el entrenamiento ya planificado, hasta la noche, todos estaban en sus camas menos uno, Tatsumi, quien vagaba por la gran casa medio dormido en busca de agua fría, tras lograr su objetivo se devuelve por el mismo camino hasta que se encuentra con alguien inesperado, su presidenta Rias Gremory, con pijama y lente para la lectura

-Tatsumi-lo llamaba su jefa

-Oh presidenta, ¿que hace a esta hora despierta?

-Je je je, Justo a tiempo, hablemos-invita a Tatsumi con una sonrisa

Rias y Tatsumi se dirigieron a un fuera de la casa en el cual se sentaron a conversar cómodamente

-¿Esos son planes de guerra?-preguntaba el castaño

-Si. Aunque hacerlos manual es un poco inútil-dice Rias quitándole valor a su trabajo

-Eso no es cierto Buchou, incluso si es escrito eso es la base de nuestra estrategia y demuestra tu esfuerzo como nuestra líder-dice Tatsumi tratando de consolar a Rias

-Pero nuestro oponente es Phoenix, es tal como lo habías mencionado antes es un ave feroz e inmortal. Además de ser un demonio lleva consigo la marca de una bestia, el representa dos pilares y sus poderes espirituales son aclamados por ambos, es inmortal-explica Rias con una mirada seria

-Entonces no me equivocaba, ¿pero estas segura de que no es algún otro hechizo?-pregunta Tatsumi con esperanza

-Sí, creo que es invulnerable, siempre que es atacado se regenera el mismo; la regeneración de Raiser es rápida y le concede una ventaja, pero eso también es una desventaja para él, ya que muchos clanes buscado unirse a él y hasta ahora nunca ha perdido-Responde con una mirada preocupada a su sirviente dejándolo impresionado

-Cuando comenzó a participar en los Rating Games, sus subordinadas se multiplicaron tan rápido que se volvieron una barrera para él, aunque era de esperarse, si es inmortal es imposible de vencer-termina su explicación la Gremory

-Debo disculparme Buchou-dice el joven

-¿Porque?-

-No tome en cuenta los riesgos de pelear con alguien de su prestigio-expreso el castaño

-No digas eso, más bien te agradezco por adelantarlo, mi padre y los demás arreglaron este juego sabiendo que perdería-dijo Rias molestando un poco al castaño-En el vocabulario del ajedrez es un engaño-explico Rias

-Sé que es demasiado obvio Buchou, pero ¿porque te niegas a casarte con él?-pregunta el castaño

-Soy una de Gremory. No importe donde este, no soy Rias, siempre soy el clan Gremory; lo que significa que lo que me pase a mi le pasa a mi clan-explica con tristeza Rias- Es un asunto de orgullo personal, pero si fuese a casarme, me gustaría hacerlo como Rias, no como una hija de los Gremory. Quiero estar con alguien que me ame a mí, no a mi familia, quizá suene hipócrita de mi parte, pero al menos quiero que se me conceda este pequeño sueño-decía mirando a la distancia

-Ya veo…me recuerda a mi tiempo ¿sabes?, pero te diré algo Buchou, no, Rias yo te quiero por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes, cuando me diste una nueva oportunidad no me importo ni un segundo si eras un noble o algo por el estilo-dijo Tatsumi acercándose a Rias

-Lo único que me importa ahora, eres tú, Rias, gracias a ti yo sigo de pie, no importa lo que se encuentre en nuestro camino yo estaré contigo y jamás te dejare Rias-confeso con honestidad a su querida ama haciéndola sonrojar

-Supongo que dije algo muy extraño ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa el castaño

-Para nada, por ahora hay que dejar de lado los asuntos personales hasta que la pelea termine-dijo Rias

-Buchou, escuche que te llamaban Ruin princess, por tus poderes de destrucción que están al nivel de un genio, si eso es cierto tu-

-No es lo que piensas, mis poderes no son solo míos, son una manifestación de aquellos que han estado antes de mí en el clan Gremory, mis poderes son míos y del clan Gremory…-

-…Es por eso que no puedo perder, debo ganar, esa es mi única opción -le demostró su determinación a su peón

-De verdad siempre superas mis expectativas Buchou, de verdad ustedes son increíbles, aunque diga que ya tengo experiencia en la guerra, perdí la batalla más importante y deje que mis seres queridos murieran sin poder hacer nada, yo no soy nada si no fuera por mi fuerza-dijo frustrado el castaño

-Tatsumi…-

-Venir a este sitio me recordó una vez más, que soy el más débil incluso ahora no se si seré capaz de ganar esta batalla-se desahoga Tatsumi mientras Rias se acerca a el

-Esta vez no tome el bienestar de los demás y los puse en peligro de nuevo, yo todavía soy….un inútil-dijo recordando a sus camaradas siendo asesinados sin ser capaz de salvarlos, aun metido en su mundo Rias sostiene su rostro y lo atrae a su pecho con mucho afecto

-A ti todavía te falta confianza ¿no Tatsumi?, muy bien te daré toda la confianza que necesites-

-¿Confianza?-

-Exacto, así que descansa por ahora, descansa tu cuerpo y mente. Hasta que hayas descansado me quedare a tu lado-dijo Rias haciendo que a su sirviente le salieron unas lagrimas

-Descansa, Tatsumi prometo darte confianza-dijo Rias consolando a su sirviente

**Al día siguiente**

-¿A dónde vas Tatsumi?-preguntaba Rias

-Voy a terminar mi entrenamiento, necesito estar completamente concentrado para terminarlo-respondió con un maletín y su ropa usual una camisa negra y pantalones azul oscuro

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba su ama

-La conversación de ayer me hizo pensar y tenía razón mi fuerza actual no es suficiente para derrotar a un ser inmortal-

-¿Pero qué hay de tu entrenamiento con la magia?-preguntaba Akeno

-Akeno san, no olvides que tengo a dos seres tan viejos como el mismo Dios, puedo contar con ellos tanto en la magia como en el Boosted Gear así que no debería haber algún problema-explico a sus senpais

-Tatsumi san…-decía su nombre preocupada Asia

-No se preocupen llegare antes de que comience el juego lo juro, Kiba, Koneko chan ustedes dos deben ayudarse con sus fortalezas y debilidades el ultimo día probaran los resultados de su entrenamiento, así que con todo esto dicho Buchou, Akeno san, nos vemos en casa- dijo esto último y así partió el "dragón durmiente"

**-¿Estás seguro de esto Tatsumi?-preguntaba Draig**

**-Sí, mocoso sé que tienes "eso", ¿pero de verdad crees que podrás incrementar tanto tu fuerza en 7 días?-preguntaba Incursio cuestionando su decisión**

-¿A que le tienen miedo?, Son dragones ¿no?, Entonces devorar esa ave será lo más fácil que hayan hecho en sus inmortales vidas-respondía con una sonrisa llena de un solo deseo la batalla más grande que ha tenido

**El Dragón Durmiente VS El Fénix Rebelde (Parte 1)**

**7 días más tarde-DIA DEL RATING GAME **

Todos los Gremory estaban esperando en el edificio del club pacientemente a que el tiempo del enfrentamiento llegara todos estaban ahí a excepción del castaño

-¿Dónde estará? Solo queda una hora para el enfrentamiento-murmuraba Kiba

-No se preocupen el juro, en que iba a llegar, yo confió en él y espero lo mismo de ustedes-dijo Rias tratando de calmar a todos de repente la puerta del pasillo se abre mostrando a un joven peli castaño con una gabardina color kaki y una camisa color negro, este se acercó a Rias y en vez de saludar a sus camaradas pidió otra cosa

-Buchou, necesito que quite mis limitaciones-sin duda quería obtener toda la fuerza necesaria para el enfrentamiento

-Como digas, de todas maneras te la iba a quitar aunque no me lo pidieras-responde con una sonrisa la representante de los Gremory activando un círculo alrededor de Tatsumi, de repente este se desvanece

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto su líder

-De maravilla- respondió con una sonrisa confiada la cual confortaba a su ama

-Parece que están listos-dice una voz conocida por todos, era Sona, la presidente del consejo estudiantil y su mano derecha Tsubaki, vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-¿Los miembros más importantes del consejo estudiantil que hacen aquí?-preguntaba Tatsumi ya sentado al lado de Asia

-El Rating game es monitoreado por otro clan, ellos monitorearan el nuestro- responde Rias

-Nosotros nos ofrecimos ya que es el primer juego de Rias-explica sus motivos la presidenta

-Te mostrare una pelea que hará que te sientas orgullosa de ser considerada mi rival-comenta Rias a los invitados, en el mismo instante un círculo mágico aparece detrás de ellas en el cual aparece Grayfia, la maid de los Gremory

-Rias sama, ¿esta lista?-pregunto la maid

-Sí, cuando sea-

-Cuando se hora de comenzar, este círculo mágico los enviara al campo de batalla-

-¿Campo de batalla?-pregunto Tatsumi

-Es una dimensión creada específicamente para el juego. Esta fuera del mundo normal, así que puedes ser tan imprudente como quieras je,je,je-dice Akeno con una sonrisa malévola al final

-Imprudente…-murmura así mismo con algo de felicidad

-Regresaré al cuarto de monitoreo, espero que triunfes Rias-dice Sona

-Gracias, pero reservare el juicio para la segunda mitad- le respondió a Sona

-Naturalmente-dice Sona deteniéndose-Personalmente creo que ese hombre no sea el oponente adecuado para ti-dice Sona saliendo de la habitación

-Por cierto, Lucifer sama, estará observando la batalla-menciona Grayfia causándole algo de impresión a Rias

-Ya veo…Onii sama-dice Rias dejando a Tatsumi confundido

-Ya va, Buchou ¿usted acaba de decir Onii sama o escuche mal?

-No, Satán es el hermano de Buchou-responde Kiba como si fuera la más normal del mundo

-Ya va, ¿¡el Rey demonio, es tu hermano!?-preguntan sorprendidos Tatsumi y Asia

-Si- responde Rias

-El Demonio de cabello rojo, Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer. Es el hermano de nuestra presidenta, cuando Lucifer sama fue asesinado en la última gran guerra, Sirzechs sama tomó posesión de su reino-explico Yuuto

-Entonces es por eso que eres la heredera del clan Gremory-concluye Asia

-No tenía ni la menor idea-murmura Tatsumi, en ese momento resuenan las palabras de Rias

_Soy la hija del clan Gremory, esperan que pronto tome mi posición_

_En ese, entonces no pensé que fuera tan grave pensó Tatsumi_

De repente empieza a brillar el círculo mágico anunciando el momento de la batalla

-Casi es hora- anuncia la maid

-Vamos- ordena Rias

Todos se dirigieron al círculo mágico en el cual iba desapareciendo uno por uno, todos estaban nerviosos pero Tatsumi saco una sonrisa y eso solo significaba una cosa: esta batalla la disfrutare cada segundo

Cuando llegan al lugar es la misma sala del club, nada había cambiado, lo que dejaba a los novatos algo confundidos

-Escuchen todos- resonó la voz de Grayfia por todo el lugar- Le damos la bienvenida a los clanes Gremory y Phoenix. Soy sirviente del clan Gremory, Grayfia, este campo de batalla

fue de acuerdo a las ventajas Rias sama y Raiser sama, escuela en el mundo humano a las que Rias sama asiste. Hemos proporcionado una réplica de está- explico Grayfia

-¿Una réplica?- pregunto Tatsumi

-Mira afuera-dice Rias y este lo obedece cuando abre la ventana pueden observar una especie de aurora

-Esto es una dimensión alterna-dijo Yuuto

-Simplemente crearon una réplica de la escuela-agrega Akeno

-¿Cuánto poder tienen esos sujetos?-pregunto Tatsumi

-Escuchen, los lugares a donde fueron transportados son sus respectivas bases la base de Rias sama es el antiguo edificio escolar, es donde se reúne el club de ocultismo, la base de Raiser sama estará en el nuevo edificio de la escuela, en la oficina del comisionado. Si un peón logra llegar a la base del enemigo, él o ella pueden ser promovidos inmediatamente-explicaba Grayfia mientras Sona y su acompañante marcaban el lugar de las bases

-Ya veo entonces solo debo llegar a la base de Raiser podre ser promovido a reina sin ningún problema, perfecto-decía emocionado el peón

-Ara, ara no es tan fácil-le comenta a Tatsumi

-Recuerda que funciona para ambas partes. Si uno de sus peones entra a este edificio, también será promovido, necesitamos que al menos una persona defienda la base-explica Kiba

-Tienes razón, gracias por acordarme Kiba- dice Tatsumi en ese momento Koneko le da una esfera brillante- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el joven

-Con esto nos comunicaremos en la batalla-responde Rias

-Parece una especie de transmisor-comenta Tatsumi mientras se lo pone en el oído

-Ahora comenzaremos el juego-anuncio Grayfia poniendo a los Gremory en sus puestos

**En la base de Raiser**

-Esto debería ser sencillos para ustedes, destrúyanlos por completo, debemos destruir el orgullo de esa chica-ordena a sus sirvientes el fénix

**De regreso con el grupo Gremory**

-La base del enemigo es el edificio escolar, pasar por el patio es la manera más rápida pero…-indicaba Rias

-Se puede ver perfectamente desde la base enemiga- completa Koneko

-El riesgo es demasiado grande-explica Rias

-Entonces no sería mejor ir por los campos de entrenamientos los cuales están en la parte trasera-menciona Tatsumi

-Eso es lo que espera el enemigo, probablemente tengan torres y caballos ahí-indica Rias

-Es un primer movimiento demasiado obvio-comenta Akeno

-Buchou desde el gimnasio podríamos ver bien el nuevo edificio escolar, ¿podríamos intentar ahí primero?, Además está cerca de nuestra base, nos serviría para reunir información-sugirió Kiba

-En términos de ajedrez el gimnasio es el medio, quien tome el control de ese lugar es quien tendrá la ventaja- explica Akeno

-Entonces, está decidido. Creo que una poderos torre en lugar de un hábil caballero, sería más adecuado para esta tarea-dice Rias

-De acuerdo-asiente Koneko

-La guerra es difícil- comenta Asia

-Es cierto pero ya una vez que le agarras el truco no es tan complicado, pero solo debemos confiar en las palabras de nuestro líder- explico Tatsumi

-Es verdad- responde Asia

-Primero debemos proteger nuestra línea frontal, Yuuto, Koneko, pongan algunas trampas en el bosque-ordena la Gremory

-Hai-asiente Koneko sacando a su gato, Shirou

-Entendido-Asiente Kiba

-Akeno, después de que las trampas estén colocadas, lanza algunos hechizos alrededor del perímetro del bosque, y en el cielo-ordena a su Reina

-Entendido-responde Akeno

-Entonces, Buchou, ¿qué haremos nosotros?-preguntaba Tatsumi

-Asia, quien está a cargo de curar de curar a los heridos, se quedara aquí conmigo. Si sales lastimada no tendremos quien nos cure-explica Rias

-Hai- asiente Asia

-Y tu Tatsumi…-pensaba en su orden Rias mientras que se sentaba en el sillón

-Hai-

-Recuéstate aquí-decía Rias señalando sus piernas, esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del castaño, era tan hermosas esas palabras que creyó haber escuchado por lo tanto preguntaba para asegurarse

-Ya va, Buchou que me ordeno porque creo que escuche mal-

-No, oíste bien recuéstate en mis piernas-repitió la orden al castaño dejándolo cumplir sus sueños pervertidos… de nuevo

-Apresúrate-le ordenaba Rias un poco irritada

-De acuerdo, será un placer…-dijo esto último en voz baja mientras que se acercaba a Rias

Este se recostó sintiendo las piernas hermosas y bien torneadas de Rias, por supuesto Tatsumi estaba algo sonrojado

_Este sentimiento de apoyo…Ya veo pensó con una sonrisa_

-Creo que esta guerra terminara conmigo- decía como chiste Tatsumi

-¿Porque se te ve tan contento?-preguntaba Rias

-Estoy muy feliz porque me estas consintiendo demasiado-explico Tatsumi

-Creo que este sobre reaccionando- dice Rias

-No lo creo- decía Tatsumi mientras Asia los miraba molesta ya que se habían olvidado de su presencia

-Te dejaría hacer esto en cualquier otro momento-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, así que deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas por favor-pedía su ama

-Espero que el poder que has obtenido sea suficiente-dice Rias

-De eso no se preocupe, aunque no parezco estoy ocultando mi poder todavía, para no llamar la atención-explico Tatsumi tratando de calmar a su jefa

-Ya veo…-dice acariciando la cabeza del joven

-No te preocupes Buchou, no dejare que nadie les haga daño lo juro-dijo sosteniendo la mano de su ama haciéndola sonrojar

-Gracias Tatsumi-agradece con una sonrisa a s siervo

-Escucha, Tatsumi aunque te enfrentes a una chica, no te contengas ni un poco, puedes estar seguro de que ellas no se contendrán-le advirtió Rias

-No te preocupes Buchou, ganare esto por ti, es mas no dejare que hagan ni un movimiento-decía confiado el joven

-Espero, mucho de ti, mi querido peón Tatsumi-decía con una mirada llena de afecto

-Presidenta ¿me escucha?-le hablaba Akeno por el transmisor

-Sí, te escucho-respondió Rias

-Los preparativos están completos-informo Akeno haciendo que Rias se parara y esto causo que Tatsumi se diera un golpe contra la mesa

-Entonces este será nuestro plan-comienza a discutir Rias

**Sala de observadores**

-El equipo de Rias sama ha empezado a moverse-informo Tsubaki

-Ya que tiene un déficit de piezas, es imposible que sus subordinados la apoyen, lo que significa que su única opción es entrar- Sona comentaba sus teorías a Tsubaki

**De vuelta con los Gremory**

-Escuchen una vez que entren al gimnasio no podrán evitar una batalla, así ataque sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra-ordenaba Rias desde la base

-Hai- decían al unísono Koneko y Tatsumi quienes ya se dirigían al gimnasio

-Yuuto, ¿estás listo?-pregunto Rias a su caballero

.

-Sí, no hay ningún problema-respondía

-Akeno, encárgate de las zonas que sellaste-ordeno a su reina

-Hai, Buchou- respondió Akeno

-Comiencen la operación, mis queridos esclavos. Nuestro enemigo es esta liderado por el inmortal heredero del clan Phoenix, Raiser Phoenix, ¡ahora démosle pelea de su vida!-indicaba Rias el comienzo de la batalla y aumentaba la moral de sus siervos, mientras que estos se dirigían a sus respectivos objetivos

_Tatsumi san…chicos, esfuércense pensó Asia apoyándolos_

Koneko y Tatsumi fueron los primeros en llegar a su objetivo, el gimnasio, el cual estaba a oscuras

-Conque ya llegaron-murmuro Tatsumi y Koneko asiente mientras que se encienden las luces del sitio

-Sabemos que están allí esclavos de Gremory-dijo el enemigo

-No vale la pena, esconderse Koneko chan salgamos-dice Tatsumi a Kouhai y ella lo sigue al campo de batalla

Ahí se encontraban cuatro personas, todas por supuesto mujeres, una de ellas llevaba una especie de traje chino de color azul con detalles amarillos y llevaba unas coletas del mismo país, esta tenía cabello negro y largo con ojos azules y cabe mencionar que "tenía dos cosas" de muy buen tamaño. La otra tenía una especie de Hakama tradicional japonés parecido a las que llevaban las sacerdotisas/mikos, tenía el cabello azul con cuatro cabellos que iban a una dirección en específico, llevaba un bastón Bo algo más corto de lo normal hecho de madera y tenía puestos unos guantes para sostener al mismo. Las últimas dos eran gemelas con ropa de gimnasia, tenían el cabello verde y unos ojos azueles la única diferencia entre ellas era el objeto extraño que cargaban en la espalda, una lo cargaba de color rojo y otro de azul.

-Tenemos un peón y una torre ¿huh? Aunque no es tan fuerte como Mira-dice la de traje chino

-Conque ella es la que estaba con Raiser antes…-recordaba Tatsumi

-Soy Mira. El peón-se presentó la chica del Hakama

-Yo soy Shui, la torre-se presentó la de traje azul

-Yo soy Kira, un peón-

-También soy un peón, Meru- se presentaron los gemelos

-Esa torre…Su nivel es definitivamente alto-informo Koneko

-¿Alto?-pregunto Tatsumi

-Sus habilidades de pelea podrían estar al nivel de una reina-respondió Koneko

-¿De verdad?, bueno ya sabíamos que íbamos estar en desventaja por la cantidad de enemigos, no nos queda de otra- dijo Tatsumi sacando a Incursio en su forma sellada

-Yo me encargare de la Torre, Tatsumi senpai encárgate de los peones por lo menos trata de retrasarlas-ordeno Koneko poniéndose sus guantes

-¿Retrasarlas?, Koneko chan estas subestimando mucho a tu senpai, ni siquiera necesito usar la armadura de Incursio-dijo Tatsumi dejando impresionada a su Kouhai

-Así que no te preocupes por mí y demuéstrale a esa torre, lo que es la torre perfecta de los Gremory-dijo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

-Sí, tienes tanto tiempo para halagarme acaba con ellas-dijo Koneko

-Hai, Hai, que tal si comenzamos-dijo Tatsumi mientras que él y Koneko desvanecían frente a sus enemigos

**Base de Raiser**

-Entonces fueron al centro después de todo, ¿Qué hay de los otras unidades?-preguntaba Raiser a su Reina

-Hai, Shuria, Mario, los tres peones, están en camino para infiltrarse en la base enemiga-dijo la Reina

**Con los peones de Raiser**

-Parece haber una cantidad inusual de niebla aquí-dijo la que dirigía el grupo mientras aparecía un encantamiento mágico y las atacaba pero ellas lo esquivaron con facilidad

-¿Una trampa? No es nada importante-dijo la morena siguiendo a su grupo

-Bueno es un simple juego de niños-dijo la líder con traje de maid

-A mí me parece bastante interesante-comento la del cabello castaño con traje de maid

**De regreso con Tatsumi**

Koneko se encontraba luchando contra Shui, la torre enemiga, Shui atacaba con sus patadas en llamas pero gracias al entrenamiento de Koneko ella las esquivaba todas con suma facilidad, sin embargo este no era motivo para relajarse Koneko espero un momento de debilidad del enemigo y lo encontró cuando el enemigo termino su combo Koneko lanzo un golpe al abdomen alejando al enemigo unos metros, no fue derrotada al instante por supuesto pero fue un ataque fatal aun siendo una torre, esta se recupera y prosiguen el combate

Tatsumi observo parte del combate de Koneko por unos segundos, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Mira con suma facilidad, aun así no podía relajarse los ataque literalmente sonaban cuando los esquivaba

_Creo que ya es hora de hacer contra ataque pensó Tatsumi_

En el momento que Mira hace un ataque dirigido al rostro de Tatsumi este lo esquiva y conecta un golpe directo al rostro de ella estrellándola contra la pared del gimnasio sin dar signos de movimiento, esta empezó a desaparecer y Grayfia dio el anuncio

**Un peón de Raiser sama ya no es utilizable**

Dejando al líder del grupo enemigo e incluso a la misma Rias y a los observadores impresionados con la velocidad a la que habían derrotado al peón de Raiser

Los dos peones que estaban delante de Tatsumi sacaron sus armas las cuales eran una sierra eléctrica

_Mejor uso un poco la cabeza pensó Tatsumi invocando su Boosted Gear en un brazo y sosteniendo a Incursio sellado en la otra mano _**(ya saben la espada)**

Sin dudarlo un segundo Tatsumi cruza armas contra sus oponentes que aun siendo en mayor cantidad, Tatsumi los superaba en habilidades física, este lanza varios ataques con su espada mientras evita ser cortado, ahora volvemos con Koneko

Koneko de alguna manera no había sido golpeada por el enemigo y este jadeaba de cansancio, los frutos del entrenamiento se demostraban en esta batalla. El enemigo hacia diferentes combos para conectar sus ataques, hasta que uno dio, una patada con una fuerza sobrehumana se dirigía al abdomen de Koneko, el sonido resonó en el área sin embargo este ataque había sido detenido completamente por Koneko quien le da un golpe en el rostro a su enemigo y siguió con una serie de combos dirigidos al abdomen hasta terminar con un gran golpe en el rostro sacándola volando hasta donde se encontraba el teatro dentro del gimnasio, sin mostrar signos de movimiento la torre e Raiser desaparece del campo de batalla

**Una torre de Raiser sama ya no es utilizable**

Anuncio una vez más Grayfia a los presentes, mientras con Tatsumi

Se encontraba evadiendo los ataques de sus enemigos

_Ya me canse pensó con fastidio el joven_

Justo en ese momento sus enemigos lo atacaban de ambos lados, sin embargo no intento esquivarlo todo lo contrario, intento detener el ataque de ambos, con su mano del Boosted Gear detuvo la sierra eléctrica azul y con Incursio detuvo la sierra roja sin ningún problema, dejando a sus enemigos impresionados

**-Boost- resonó la voz de Draig en el escenario anuncio el aumento de poder del castaño**

Rompió las defensas de ambos enemigos a uno le conecto un golpe abrumador en el rostro estrellándolo contra la pared y al otro lanzo una patada dirigida al mismo punto acabando en el mismo de su par, dejándolo a ambos fuera de combate

**-Oye mocoso, eso me gusto hazlo otra vez- dijo Incursio con una voz algo excitada**

Desde ese día Tatsumi supo que Incursio era un masoquista…

**Dos peones de Raiser sama ya no son utilizables**

Anuncio Grayfia terminando la pelea en el gimnasio

-Koneko, Tatsumi ¿Cómo van las cosas?-pregunto Rias por el transmisor

-Como ya oyó de Grayfia san, nosotros derrotamos a los sirvientes Raiser y salimos ilesos, ¿podemos proseguir?-informo Tatsumi

-Sí, ya Akeno termino los preparativos reúnanse con ella afuera del gimnasio- dio la orden Rias haciendo que sus miembros salieran de la instalación, encontrándose con su Vicepresidente en otras ropas

Akeno se encontraba volando, con ropas de sacerdotisa lo que resaltaba aún más su belleza, y su rostro estaba sonrojado con una sonrisa

-Desde aquí siento todo su poder…-comento Tatsumi impresionado

-Esa es la verdadera identidad demoniaca de Akeno san, la "Sacerdotisa del Rayo"-menciono Koneko

-La "Sacerdotisa del Rayo"-repitió Tatsumi una vez su apodo hipnotizado por la belleza de Akeno

-Le tengo a algo de lastima a aquella persona que se enfrente a ella- dijo Tatsumi volviendo al campo de batalla

**Sala de Sona**

-Eliminar a la oposición más fuerte y convertir tu defensa en ataque, fue un movimiento tan imprudente que no creo que haya sido utilizado antes, justo como esperaba de Rias-comento Sona la estrategia que había tomado Rias

-Pero no creo que Raiser sama deje pasar esto sin lanzar un fuerte contraataque-comento Tsubaki

-Si- respondió Sona preocupada

**De vuelta a la batalla**

-El verdadero comienza ahora, nuestro enemigo apenas empezó a moverse. Hasta que Akeno pueda colocar hechizos en toda el área debemos apoyarla, la magia de Akeno es tan buena como la protección que le demos, dicho eso comiencen la siguiente operación-ordena Rias

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunta Tatsumi

-Los campos de entrenamiento con Yuuto senpai, destruiremos los enemigos que encontremos allí- responde Koneko

-Espero que a Kiba le vaya bien, incluso con su fuerza y resistencia aumentada un gran número de enemigos sería demasiado-comenta Tatsumi

**De regreso con los peones infiltradas**

El mismo grupo se encontraba destruyendo sellos mágicos

-¿En verdad creen que estas trampas los protegerán?- decía la chica con traje de maid mientras que la líder ve la "base" de los Gremory a la distancia

-Entonces esa es su base-dice la líder mientras que el grupo dirigía al edificio del club y este se desvanecía como una ilusión dejándolas confundidas

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba una del grupo

-Perdón por eso- se disculpaba una voz muy conocida haciendo que las infiltradas voltearan a esa dirección, Kiba Yuuto era quien las iba a enfrentar

-No podrán escapar, están atrapadas dentro de una barrera colocada por nuestra reina-dice Yuuto con una sonrisa aterrador

-Maldición, fuimos demasiado complacientes-maldijo la líder

-Tenemos que compensar la falta de soldados-comenta Kiba

-Odio mencionar esto pero, ¿de verdad que tu solo puedes detenernos a las tres?- dijo la morena confiada

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus otras dos compañeras?-respondió con otra pregunta el espadachín, la cual dejo confundida a la morena hasta que fue a ver a sus compañeras ya derrotadas en el suelo desapareciendo

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cuándo!?- preguntaba la morena

-Averígualo tú misma- dijo Kiba desenvainando la espada y lanzándose una vez más contra el enemigo

**De vuelta con Koneko y Tatsumi**

-Conociéndolo ya habrá acabado y se dirige a su próximo objetivo-dijo Tatsumi despreocupado

-Vamos Koneko chan-dijo Tatsumi tratando de agarrar su mano pero esta la aparta

-No me toques por favor-dijo Koneko

-Oh vamos Koneko no te nada perver-fue interrumpido por un ataque a gran escala dirigido hacia a ellos

El ataque no dejo rastro alguno de ambos miembros…

-No me subestimes Rias…Soy Raiser Phoenix-decía el rubio desde su base mientras su reina se reía del enemigo creyendo que este había sido derrotado

_**El Dragón Durmiente VS El Fénix Rebelde (Parte 2)**_

Koneko creyó que todo había llegado a sido su fin sin embargo eso no fue lo que paso, cuando abrió los ojos tenía una figura frente suyo o mejor dicho había una armadura frente suyo color gris, cuando se aclaró su vista logro reconocerla, era Tatsumi quien la había cubierto con Incursio antes del impacto

-¡Tatsumi senpai!-lo llamaba preocupada

-¿Quién fue?…. ¡LA MALDITA QUE SE ATREVIO A HERIR A MI KOUHAI!- dio un grito lleno de ira el joven…El equipo de Raiser lo había logrado despertaron al dragón

La Reina de Raiser había quedado asombrada del poder que estaba sintiendo del peón del enemigo, pero era más impresionante que ambos hayan sobrevivido

-¿Estas bien Koneko chan?- preguntaba Tatsumi quitándose una Incursio algo malograda

-Si…-respondía con la cabeza abajo

-No te preocupes Koneko chan estoy bien-

-Pero gracias a mi senpai esta-decía frustrada Koneko

-Es el deber de un senpai proteger a sus Kouhai ¿no?, yo solo hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera así que no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba a su Kouhai la cabeza

-Tú eres la reina de Raiser ¿no?, ven y recibe tu castigo por esto-dice con enojo Tatsumi

-No te preocupes Tatsumi kun, yo me ocupare de castigarla por tratar de herir a Koneko chan-dice la reina de los Gremory al lado del castaño

-Ten cuidado Akeno san- dijo el castaño abrazándola y haciéndola sonrojar un poco

-Tatsumi kun…-

**-Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost-la voz de Draig se hizo presente en toda el área anunciando el aumento de poder**

-Tatsumi kun ¿esto es…?-

-Sí, con este aumento de poder deberías ser capaz de derrotarla con facilidad, más el entrenamiento físico que hiciste, deberías salir ilesa de esto-le explica a Akeno

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntaba Akeno

-Koneko chan y yo iremos al próximo punto de encuentro-responde Tatsumi

-De acuerdo-concuerda con Tatsumi mientras que este y su Kouhai se van de la zona

-Hacía un tiempo que quería luchar contra ti, Sacerdotisa del Relámpago- decía Yubella, la reina de Raiser

Ara, ara, me siento honrada, Bomb Queen san-responde Akeno con una sonrisa mientras decía el apodo de su oponente

**Tres peones de Raiser sama se han retirado**

Informa Grayfia

-Kiba san, ya termino-informa Tatsumi a Koneko chan mientras que lo jala alguien desconocido

-Hey- dice Kiba con una sonrisa

-Eres tú, ¿porque te tomo tanto tiempo?-preguntaba Tatsumi

-Ya había terminado con ellas lo que pasa es que tardaron mucho en desaparecer-responde el espadachín

**En la sala de Sona**

-Con esto, a Raiser sama le quedan nueve piezas y a Rias dono seis, es decir sigue sin perder una pieza-comenta Tsubaki

-Aún no sabemos quién ganara- dice Sona

**De regreso a la batalla**

-Kiba, por poco perdemos a Koneko…-dice Tatsumi

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti Koneko chan logro salir ilesa del ataque, más bien, ¿tu como estas? Recibiste todo el impacto ¿no?-dice Kiba preocupado

-No te preocupes, aún puedo luchar contra Raiser, después de todo Incursio me protegió por completo-responde Tatsumi mientras pone su puño enfrente de sus compañeros

-Ganemos, pase lo que pase-dijo Tatsumi decidido

-Por supuesto- dice Kiba chocando su senpai

-No pienso repetir el mismo error-dice Koneko

Yuuto, Tatsumi, Koneko chan me escuchan-los llamaba Rias por el comunicador

-Asia y yo lanzaremos un ataque sorpresa en su base, así que distraigan a tantos enemigos como puedan para darnos un poco de tiempo-ordenaba Rias

-¿Un ataque sorpresa?, con todo respeto Buchou si usted sale de ahí, el enemigo puede acabarla rápidamente- cuestiona Tatsumi

-No hay tiempo, el plan era que Akeno se recuperara y destruir cada edificio individualmente, pero ya que el enemigo envió a su reina, no podemos hacer eso- explico Rias

-¡Pero Buchou, coincido con Tatsumi es demasiado arriesgado para usted, el Rey, que salga de su base!-cuestiono Kiba

-El enemigo debe estar pensando lo mismo, es por eso que lo haré, quizá el cuerpo de un fénix sea inmortal, pero su mente no, si lanzo un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que pierda su espíritu de pelea, puedo ganar. ¡Yo misma acabare con el espíritu de pelea de Raiser!-explico Rias confiada en su victoria ya terminando la conversación

-Cambio de planes chicos- dijo llamando la atención de ambos miembros

-¿Vas hacer lo que me contaste?-pregunto Yuuto

-¿A qué se refieren senpai?-preguntaba Koneko

-Acabaremos con todos los que podamos y luego iré lo más rápido que pueda a apoyar a Rias en su pelea contra Raiser-explico Tatsumi

-Pero ¿senpai no había dicho que…?-

-Se lo que dije, Koneko chan, pero esta es la mejor opción si dejamos a Buchou y a Asia sola las dos podrían ser derrotadas al instante, así que no planeo contenerme más tiempo- dijo Tatsumi con determinación mientras se dirigen al campo abierto y pelear con los miembros restantes

-¿Porque no salen a jugar?- pregunto al aire sabiendo la ubicación del enemigo haciendo que suene la risa de una, de repente una brisa hace aparecer a una mujer de cabello castaño y con una armadura de caballero frente a ellos

-Soy el caballero de Raiser sama, Carlamain. Deben estar locos para venir a pelear contra mí de frente, de cualquier manera me gustan los idiotas como ustedes- dice la sirvienta de Raiser

-Soy el caballero de Rias, Yuuto Kiba, esperaba cruzar espadas con otro caballero-dice Kiba desenvainando su espada

-¡Bien dicho, Caballero de Rias Gremory-responde mientras que se lanza al combate

-Acaba con ella rápido, Kiba-dice Tatsumi mientras se pone en pose de batalla al igual que Koneko, para enfrentar a sus oponentes

-De acuerdo- responde Kiba haciendo lo mismo que su contrincante

-¿Ahora qué tal si aparecen y juegan con nosotros, también damas?-pregunta Tatsumi de forma caballerosa mientras que sus enemigos

-No, esperaba que me detectaras pero ya no importa-dice la voz de una mujer entre los 18 y 20 años aproximadamente

-Lo único en lo que Carlamain piensa todo el día es en espadas, espadas y más espadas. También parecía molesta por el sacrificio de las otras piezas, que chica tan poco refinada y cuando pensé que había encontrado a otro chico lindo, resulta ser otro obsesionado con las espadas, que mala suerte-se quejaba la joven rubia elegante en ese momento aparecieron seis enemigos rodeando a Tatsumi y a Koneko

_Están usando todas las piezas que les quedan para acabar con esto, la predicción de Buchou era correcta pensaba Kiba en la situación en la que se encontraban mientras Rias se infiltraba en la base_

-Pero parece que Rias sama tiene un extraño gusto en lo hombres-decía la rubia mientras miraba a Tatsumi

-Una chica linda y algo agresiva…ya veo-dice Tatsumi riéndose un poco llamando la atención de Koneko

-¿De qué te ríes, bestia?-preguntaba la rubia presumida

-Que de verdad piensan que tienen oportunidad contra alguien que ni siquiera ha mostrado la mitad de su fuerza-dice Tatsumi confiado de la fuerza que poseían

-¿Qué quieres decir, no ves que estas?-

**Un caballero de Raiser sama se ha retirado**

Informo Grayfia, impactado a las presentes a excepción del grupo Gremory, todas voltearon a donde estaba Kiba quien se estaba acercando a ellas con una sonrisa

-Koneko chan quiero que utilices el 100% de tu velocidad ahora, es momento de demostrarle a estas ignorantes lo que es la verdadera fuerza de los Gremory-dijo Tatsumi poniéndose a sosteniendo a Incursio en una mano y portando el Boosted Gear en otra

-Isabella- llama la rubia a la mujer a la mujer entre los 18 y 20 años

-Soy Isabella, una torre de Raiser sama, aquí voy peón de Rias Gremory-se lanza al ataque la sirvienta de Raiser apuntando a Tatsumi sin embargo su golpe fue detenido, por la torre perfecta de los Gremory, Koneko chan

-¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!-preguntaba confundida la torre

-Tatsumi senpai, me permitió usar todo mi poder así que acabaré contigo-dijo Koneko con un rostro sin expresiones y esta apretó el puño rompiéndole los nudillos a la torre

-¡AHHHH!-gritaba de dolor la torre al ser herida por Koneko

-Bien, ¿quién es ella?-preguntaba Tatsumi a sus contrincantes

-Ella entro en el juego como un Alfil, pero digamos que es solo un espectador- respondía la torre tratando de salirse del agarre de Koneko

-Oh ya veo…Entonces debe ser alguien importante ¿no?- preguntaba Tatsumi mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de los otros dos sirvientes con facilidad

-Sí, ella o mejor dicho la señorita Ravel Phoenix-seguía respondiendo la torre ya siendo dominada por Koneko

-Phoenix huh…- murmuraba Tatsumi mientras Ravel lo saludaba a la distancia

-Aunque es considerada un subordinado sirviendo a Raiser sama, lo hizo a través de un método pero aun así es su hermana-explico la torre

-¿De verdad pondría a su hermana en peligro por la victoria?-preguntaba Tatsumi

-Bueno de acuerdo a Raiser sama "Tener una hermana en un harem, tiene un significado importante. ¿Conoces el significado de tener a tus parientes cercanos? ¿Sabes que ha personas que te admiran y también te envidian? Bueno, ella no es una hermana del tipo moe, por eso la tengo en este grupo tan cool." Eso fue lo que dijo- conto la sirvienta de Raiser la historia de su amo

-Aparte de idiota, es un pervertido sin remedio, bueno no puedo culparlo, es otro fetiche más de la actualidad – dijo Tatsumi mientras detenía los golpes de ambas sirvientas dejándolas inmóviles

-¿Ya puedo dejarla inconsciente senpai?-preguntaba Koneko

-Por favor, hazme los honores- decía Tatsumi con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que Koneko acata la orden dejando inconsciente a la torre y uniéndose nuevamente con su senpai

**Una torre de Raiser sama se ha retirado**

Informo Grayfia

-Se acabó chicas- dijo Tatsumi halándolas a donde estaba y estrello sus cráneos contra el suelos sin misericordia alguna

**Dos peones de Raiser sama se han retirado**

**Un alfil de Raiser sama se ha retirado**

Informo Grayfia de las pérdidas de Raiser dejando a Ravel sola contra el grupo Gremory

Antes de dirigirse a Ravel, Tatsumi revisa la zona de combate y en la parte más alta del edificio nuevo se encontraban Rias y Raiser peleando de repente Asia se comunica por el transmisor

-Asia, la que está peleando ahí es Buchou ¿no?-pregunto el joven

-Sí, ahora mismo estoy con Buchou en la azotea de la escuela. Su oponente, Raiser san, la desafío a un duelo y Buchou lo acepto. Gracias a ustedes, hemos sido capaces de entrar al edificio de la escuela de la escuela sin ningún problema- explico la situación Asia a través del transmisor

-Tengo que empezar a dirigirme-indico a sus compañeros

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿A enfrentar a mi Onii sama? , eso es imposible aunque le hayas dado un golpe antes a Onii sama él se hizo mucho más poderoso que la última, un debilucho como tu ni siquiera le daría un golpe-dijo la presumida Phoenix

-Debilucho ¿Eh?...-Tatsumi al oír eso apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras recuerdos sus camaradas del pasado llenaban su cabeza

-Si. Puede ser, pero eso no significa que vaya a huir como un cobarde. Enfrentare a tu hermano sin importar si es "Inmortal", pura sangre o cualquier otro título que tenga esa escoria-El peón de Rias miro con determinación hacia donde se produjo una explosión

-Incluso si caigo una, dos, tres o más veces. No dudare un segundo en levantarme hasta derrotar a ese "inmortal"- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a donde Rias estaba peleando contra Raiser -Así hacemos las cosas en Night Raid-dijo el nombre de su grupo no, de su familia y sin dudarlo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ravel con curiosidad

-Soy la última defensa de Rias Gremory, Tatsumi-se presentó el dándole la espalda

-Detente- le pidió la chica

-Si tienes algún problema o planeas detenerme, levántate, prepara tu mejor golpe y enfréntame - le respondió a la rubia dejándola algo sonrojado

-Kiba san te dejo a cargo-dijo Tatsumi

-Déjamelo a mí, ve ayudar a nuestra Buchou-dijo con una sonrisa Kiba y debajo del casco Tatsumi también sonrío, tras esto fue a toda velocidad a la base enemiga

Al entrar a la base enemiga, el joven recordó las ventajas de ser un peón

-Promoción Reina-murmuro aumentando su poder en todas las áreas (velocidad, fuerza y magia)

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la azotea escucho un anuncio de Grayfia, un anuncio que ya se esperaba

**La Reina de Raiser sama se ha retirado**

Informo Grayfia haciendo sonreír al joven en armadura

**En la sala de observadores**

-La batalla ya está decidida-comento Tsubaki

-Pero ahora viene la parte más interesante-dijo Sona dejando a Tsubaki en duda

-Lo viste ¿no?, el peón de Rias entro en la base de Raiser para enfrentarse a él, ahora ¿quien ganara el Dragón o el Fénix?- explico Sona ansiosa por la batalla que todos los observadores estaban esperando y la que ustedes querían…

_**El Dragón Durmiente VS El Fénix Rebelde **_

_**(Ultima Parte)**_

Rias se encontraba en la azotea junto Asia se estaban enfrentando a Raiser, sus poderes estaban casi al mismo nivel de destrucción sin embargo Raiser no mostraba signos de cansancio o derrota este seguía atacando a Rias con fuego mientras esta contrarrestaba sus ataques con los suyos, creando así varias explosiones

-Veo que puedes seguirme el ritmo, pero…-apuntaba hacia otra dirección

-¿¡Lo hará tu sirvienta!?- Raiser apunto a la ex monja quien estaba a una distancia prudente de la batalla, la única manera de protegerla era que ella misma se interpusiera entre Asia y el ataque, pero eso la dejaría fuera de combate pero…

_Por mis sirvientes hare lo que sea pensó la mujer de cabello carmesí a punto de lanzarse al rescate de su alfil_

Pero antes de que ella tomara esa acción

Una figura apareció

Delante de Asia, con una lanza en la mano desvió el ataque del Phoenix al campo de entrenamiento donde exploto el ataque, esa figura es alguien conocían todos los presentes, el siervo que se había revelado, a uno de los reyes del inframundo, Tatsumi había llegado a su objetivo justo a tiempo para pelear junto a su líder

-Ya no es necesario de que ustedes se pongan en peligro, Buchou-dijo Tatsumi

-Pero… ¡Tatsumi esta es mi pelea!-grito molesta Rias

-Puede que si lo sea, Buchou, pero usted no es la única que va a sufrir la derrota, como su última defensa y representantes de mis compañeros en esta batalla yo, Tatsumi, derrotare a Raiser Phoenix en un duelo, solo-dijo Tatsumi apuntando Nauntöte

-¿Tu ganarme?... ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿De verdad piensas que será lo mismo que antes? Me he hecho mucho más fuerte que antes además antes tenía mis poderes restringidos, aun sabiendo eso, ¿crees poder hacerlo?- dice Raiser confiado de su victoria

-Tú no eres el único que se ha hecho más fuerte- dijo Tatsumi desprendiendo un aura roja llena de poder e instinto asesino que dejaba los presentes en la dimensión impresionados, por la gran cantidad de poder que tenía

_Tatsumi san que clase de entrenamiento hiciste para hacerte tan fuerte pensó Asia observando con admiración al castaño_

-Comencemos Raiser-dijo Tatsumi sacando sus alas demoniacas e impulsándose a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba su enemigo

-¡Como quieras!- respondió Raiser haciendo lo mismo

En el momento que chocan sus puños se crea una onda expansiva que movía al edificio entero

-Salgamos de aquí, Asia-ordeno Rias

-Pero Tatsumi san…-

-Si caemos aquí, lo que está haciendo será en vano- dice Rias algo frustrada

Los dos guerreros se encontraban en el cielo cruzando golpes sin embargo no importa cuántos golpes recibiera Raiser este seguiría regenerándose, aun así el no muestra algún signo de darse por vencido, de repente Raiser conecta un golpe cubierto en llamas el cual era el doble de fuerte que los golpes anteriores haciendo que el joven retrocediera

_Si no hubiera tenido a Incursio puesta, ese golpe me hubiera matado pensó con el cuerpo tembloroso_

-¡No te distraigas!- dijo Raiser con otro golpe demoledor seguido por varios combos de la misma cantidad de daño que apuntaban a sitios como el corazón, pulmones en etc.

_¡Este sujeto piensa matarme! Piensa alarmado Tatsumi _

Raiser seguía con la ráfaga de puños en llamas destrozando a Incursio poco a poco hasta que Tatsumi le da un cabezazo y lo hace retroceder seguido de esto Tatsumi aparece frente suyo con un puño cargado de magia y lo conecta al rostro haciéndolo caer unos metros de su posición original, Raiser de inmediato se regenero en ese momento Tatsumi cambio de posición y se dirigió a él con una velocidad increíble

_Esta es mi técnica definitiva… pensó Tatsumi_

Tatsumi invoco en su brazo de derecho al Boosted gear y concentro toda su energía en ese brazo

-Draig…-lo llamo Tatsumi avisándole de que era la hora

**-Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost- el**** poder**** de Tatsumi**** aumento drásticamente**** y toda esa energía se dirigía a su puño y este solo tenía un objetivo y ese era Raiser**

-¡Toma esto!-

**¡[Drache Pause]**!

Gracias a la velocidad incrementada de Tatsumi, Raiser no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque abrumador, al conectar el ataque en el rostro Raiser salió despedido al edificio nuevo de la escuela atravesándolo y siendo estrellado al patio trasero de la escuela en el cual estaban los Gremory

**-**¿Termino?-pregunto Akeno viendo a Tatsumi dirigirse a ellos con Incursio magullada

-Al parecer-dijo Kiba

-¿Pero que fue eso?-pregunto Koneko

-Ese fue el ataque más fuerte de Tatsumi san, **[**_**Drache Pause**_**] (Ruptura del dragón)**, consiste en

que todos los músculos del cuerpo se endurecen más de lo normal, es decir concentra todas sus

fuerzas en un solo ataque y para aumentar la fuerza utiliza el Boosted gear hasta su límite, lo que incrementa aún más la fatiga de su usuario, esa es la carta del triunfo de Tatsumi san, su último ataque-explica Asia observando a su héroe que podía mantenerse de pie

-Esto…no ha acabado-dice una voz conocida por el joven castaño, Raiser se había levantado ileso del ataque

-Debo admitirlo me has dado una buena pelea, pero no importa cuánto daño me causes en un ataque, me seguiré recuperando de este-explico Raiser caminando hacia el usuario de Incursio

-Normalmente derrotaría a los demás, antes que a ti pero…Esta vez hare una excepción, ya que no eres un sirviente de los Gremory sino también el punto clave de la batalla si te derroto ahora, los demás se rendirán con facilidad-dijo Raiser ya empezando a brotar llamas de sus puños

-Se acabó…-

-…Sirviente-

Dijo antes de lanzar una ráfaga de ataques cubiertos en llamas y ya que el castaño había utilizado todas sus fuerzas, no podía moverse, por lo tanto se convirtió en un saco de boxear, al finalizar la ráfaga Raiser lanza un golpe directo al rostro rompiendo el casco de Incursio u mandando a volar a Tatsumi

-¡TATSUMI SAN!- grito Asia con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos, tratando de ayudarlo Yuuto la sostiene para evitar que haga una locura, mientras que los demás observaban el lugar donde había caído el peón de los Gremory

-Ahora ¿en dónde habíamos quedado?-pregunto Raiser mientras que se dirigía a donde se encontraban los demás, sabían que si un ataque como el que había realizado Tatsumi no había hecho efecto ninguno de los que ellos iban hacer tampoco lo harán, todos habían perdido…O eso es lo que pensaron hasta que un joven castaño con ojos de dragón conecto un mortífero ataque a Raiser sin algún aviso

**Momentos antes**

_¿Yo perdí? Pensaba el joven tirado en el suelo viendo a Raiser acercándose a sus amigos_

**-Si, al parecer incluso tu ataque más poderoso no pudiste derrotarlo, a menos de que uses **_**eso**_**- dice Incursio recordándole a su amigo lo que había tomado prestado **

_Yo… tengo que levantarme, no puedo caer aquí, aún tengo oportunidad de ganar le decía a sus compañeros_

**-Aunque puedas usar lo que tomaste, tu fuerza actual no bastaría ¿lo sabes no?-le decía Incursio**

_Entonces…Dame más poder Incursio, dame tanto poder para derrotar a este sujeto le pedía Tatsumi al dragón _

**-Esto te hará mucho más daño de lo que has recibido, aun así ¿quieres más poder?-pregunto una vez más Incursio**

_Si… No me importa las consecuencias solo dámelo respondió Tatsumi_

**-¿Alguna queja Draig?- pregunto al otro ser eterno**

**-No, si es lo que desea entonces dáselo- dijo Draig seguro de su decisión**

**-Entonces… ¡Despierta!-dijo Incursio dándole el poder que tanto deseaba Tatsumi**

Al despertar Tatsumi, podía mover todo su cuerpo sin algún problema sin embargo esto solo era un efecto temporal del poder que le había dado a Incursio, entonces busco los objetos los cuales le iban dar la victoria en la batalla los cuales eran muy conocidos por los creyentes

Una cruz y agua bendita

Estos eran objetos letales contra los demonios y aunque Raiser fuera inmortal, estos instrumentos si los usara en un ataque lo derrotarían al instante… en ese momento Tatsumi derrama el agua bendita sobre el Boosted gear, lo cual le causa un increíble dolor

_¡Tengo que continuar! Pensó sin algún signo de darse por vencido_

Después de empapar el Boosted Gear se coloca la cruz en la misma mano incrementando aún más el riesgo de su vida, al finalizar los preparativos Tatsumi arremete contra Raiser sin pensarlo dos veces conectando a un golpe al rostro sacándolo volando unos metros

**Presente**

-¡TU!, ¿¡COMO SIGUES DE PIE SE SUPONE QUE ESO DEBIO HABERTE DEJADO NOQUEADO!?-gritaba Raiser lleno de ira

-¿¡Y PORQUE NO ME REGENERO?!- preguntaba confundido pero al ver lo que llevaba en un costado se aterrorizo

-¿No me digas que tú…? ¡Estas usando instrumentos de exorcistas!-grito aterrado el rubio, haciendo que sus amigos se sorprendieran

-Eso explica por qué desaparecieron mi cruz y el agua bendita-dijo Asia

-¡Tatsumi kun!, ¡detente si tu mueres, esta victoria no valdrá la pena!- gritaba Yuuto tratando de detener a su amigo

-Yo… no me detendré…Tengo que protegerlos...-respondía a duras penas el castaño quien tenía los ojos de Incursio por el aumento de la presencia del dragón en su cuerpo

-¡MALDITO MORIRAS AHORA!-grito Raiser al arremeter contra el castaño y este repite lo mismo

Ambos conectaron sus golpes en el rostro causándose así un dolor indescriptible a ambos sin embargo Tatsumi no se detuvo ahí el siguió haciendo una serie de combos que Raiser no podía esquivar en medio de ese combo solo se escuchaba una cosa

**-** **Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost…- sin parar hacienda que cada golpe incrementara el daño y termino un golpe en el abdomen sacandolo volando**

-¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Si acabas con este matrimonio, extinguirás a los pura sangre, esto es por el bien de nuestra especie!-explicaba Raiser mientras rogaba por su vida

-No es que no lo entienda, ¡es que no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es Rias Gremory, yo nunca permitiré que la hieran, no me importa quién sea el caerá al igual que tu RAISER!-Grito el joven corriendo hacia el con su ataque definitivo

**-¡[DRACHE PAUSE] (Ruptura del dragón)!-**clavo su ataque definitivo en el rostro del rubio sacándolo volando y fuera de combate y en ese momento se dijeron las palabras que todos estaban esperando

**El Rey, Raiser Phoenix ha sido retirado, ganan los Gremory**

Informo Grayfia, haciendo que todos los Gremory gritaran de felicidad y fueran por el que había logrado la victoria quien se encontraba temblando

-¿Gane…? Lo logre Buchou lo logre…-dijo antes de caer al suelo del cansancio

-¡Tatsumi!-grito Rias corriendo a donde se encontraba

-No se preocupe Buchou solo estoy cansado, es todo…-trataba de calmar a Rias aun teniendo heridas por todo el cuerpo

-¿Baka, baka, baka, porque hiciste eso por mí?, Hoy puede ser Raiser mañana puede ser cualquiera ¿entiendes? No valía la pena que hicieras todo esto-decía Rias con algunas lágrimas en el rostro no solo ella Asia y los demás lo miraban con ojos llorosos

-¿Porque?...Entonces déjeme contestarle con otra pregunta… ¿Por qué me salvo?-pregunto el joven

-¿Huh?-

-Buchou, no, Rias, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora lo he logrado gracias ti, quien me dio otra oportunidad para seguir viviendo, gracias a eso he podido conocerlos a todos ustedes, sonreír y disfrutar con ustedes, para mí eso es lo más valioso que me pudiste haber dado, comparado con pelear con tus pretendientes, no es nada, hoy le gane a Raiser y mañana seguiré ganando batalla tras batalla sin importar lo que tenga que dar a cambio porque para mí ustedes…Son lo único que me quedan en este mundo-respondió con honestidad Tatsumi, haciendo llorar a sus compañeros de equipo

-Tatsumi, ¿tú de verdad sientes eso?-pregunto Buchou

-Hai…Buchou -responde Tatsumi, recibiendo un beso de Rias en los labios

-Esa es tu recompensa, Tatsumi por cierto es mi primer beso-dice Rias con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, mientras que el castaño se quedaba paralizado

-Lo logre…Incursio obtuve la recompensa por la que tanto había entrenado- le dijo a su compañero el cual solo le respondió con un sentimiento de orgullo

**En la sala de observadores Número 2**

-¿Que te pareció Sirzechs?- le pregunta el "general" al rey del infierno

-Es tal y como lo habías dicho "general", el peón de mi hermana menor resulto ser la llave de la victoria para ella, pero ahora Rias no tiene ningún pretendiente y mi padre buscara a otro…que fastidio-se expresaba el "Maou" a su amigo

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un acuerdo?- le propone el hombre desconocido

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- pregunta Sirzechs

-Ya que tu hermana le tiene algo de "afecto" a Tatsumi ¿porque no lo comprometes con él?- propuso el hombre

-No es mala idea, tiene habilidades que llegan al nivel de un demonio de clase alta, sin mencionar que tiene el Sekiryuutei, perfecto, pero ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso por él?-pregunta a Sirzechs al hombre mientras que este sale de la sombras

-Digamos que soy su "hermano mayor"- dice el hombre con copete color negro

-Bueno si tú lo dices…Bullat san-dice convencido el Maou revelando la identidad del mentor de Tatsumi y antiguo miembro de Night Raid, Bullat…

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Que les pareció?, ninguno pregunto sobre este personaje quien fue una de las figuras mas importantes de Tatsumi y ademas de ser uno de mis personajes favoritos de Night Raid (me agradan todos, menos Najenda es que es tan...Inutil) espero haberlos dejado con ganas de leer más por que tal vez a comienzos del 2016 este el proximo capitulo entre enero y febrero ademas que veran al mejor personaje de este mundo, su costumbre es siempre "perder" en todo a ver si adivinan quien es este magnifico personaje<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
